Kagome of Tokyo
by The Akai-Sakura
Summary: [AU] Higurashi Kagome is the most beautiful girl in the city. She is claimed, however, by Nakamura Kouga. But what happens when one day she meets the love of her life? A war of the gangs begins-a war to end all wars. The InuYasha version of Helen of Troy.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: [AU] Higurashi Kagome is the most beautiful girl in the city. She is claimed, however, by Nakamura Kouga. But what happens when, one day, she meets the love of her life? A war of the gangs begins—a war to end all wars. The InuYasha version of the story of the Trojan War—love, betrayal, and jealousy. R&R please I love you!!! ^_^;;

**Disclaimer**: I don't own InuYasha. Not the concept, not the characters, nada. That right goes to Takahashi Rumiko-sama. I don't think you can disclaim the story of Helen of Troy, so I won't. This plot is my idea, however. Also this certain version, where I mixed the charcters and plot around a little so it fits better. Please do not sue me. See? I have disclaimed it all (well, everything that's not mine) ^above^. ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Kagome of Tokyo_**

**__**

**_Chapter 1_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Three of the famed Higurashis walked, hand in hand. Souta and Houjo, the older twins, held their sister Kagome's hand. She laughed happily. Her brothers smiled indulgently. "Kagome, let's go back," the quieter twin, Houjo, said. "Kikyou is probably worried sick about us."

Souta laughed. "Houjo, you worry too much," he said in his rather loud voice. "We're here! _No_ one'll hurt Kagome."

Indeed, Kagome had noticed she was getting a lot of stares from the passerby. At fourteen years old, her beauty was becoming more pronounced. Her sixteen year old brothers were fiercely protective of her because of it. Already she had been receiving offers of a boyfriend from within her brothers' gang—_and_ others.

The Higurashi brothers were the leaders of the most powerful gang in all of Tokyo. Since they were street kids, they couldn't afford to send Kagome and her twin, Kikyou, to school, let alone themselves. Most of the guys in their gang were the same. As for Kagome? She didn't mind not going to school. _I guess you don't miss what you don't have_, she thought happily, clutching her brothers' hands.

But Kikyou Kikyou took the lack of money as a serious insult. She often cried that she would rather _die_ than be homeless. Kagome didn't understand her twin. They lived in an apartment, didn't they? Souta and Houjo's gang had taken over an old, nearly-crumbling apartment building that was supposed to be condemned. But no one paid any attention. They simply let the gang take it over, as gangs all over Tokyo had done with other buildings. The Higurashis even traded weapons with a gang across the city.

They arrived at their old, musty building that Kagome had grown to call home. Kikyou stood at the doorway, frowning. Kagome's twin shared her features, of course—long, silky black hair; wide brown eyes; pale skin; cherry-red lips and teeth as white as pearls. However, Kikyou was much more somber than her sister. Kikyou was more likely to glare severely and frown, while Kagome's eyes sparkled and her smile dazzled. Kikyou rarely laughed. Kagome's laughter was frequently heard, but it was so different from Kikyou's—Kagome's laugh was full of happiness and delight, while Kikyou's usually was cruel and amused.

"Where _were_ you three?" Kikyou immediately demanded as they drew closer.

Souta shot Kikyou a look. "We were just walking," he said casually. "No harm in that, Kikyou."

Kikyou's eyes flashed at Kagome. "This was _your_ idea, huh, Kagome?" she snapped.

Taken aback by her twin's tone, Kagome opened her mouth to reply, but Houjo beat her to it. "It was mine, Ki-chan. I'm sorry if we worried you," he added softly. Kikyou's expression softened. Houjo had that effect on Kikyou—when her own twin couldn't calm her (which happened more often than naught) Houjo would step in with his soothing voice and quiet her down.

"Fine," Kikyou said sharply. "What if Sesshoumaru's gang attacked?"

Souta laughed. "Kikyou, we have a _deal_ with Sesshoumaru's gang. We trade _weapons_ with em. They won't attack," he said. Kikyou scowled again, spun on her heel, and stalked off into the darkness. Souta sighed and rolled his eyes.

Kagome broke free of her brothers' hands and ran after her sister. "Kikyou!" she said when she caught up to her in their room, panting. "Wha—what was that about?"

Kikyou's severe frown softened a little as she gazed upon her twin, then hardened again. "You don't _get_ it, do you, _Kagome_?" she hissed. "You're constantly in danger. Everyone in this whole damned _city_ has heard of you—the other gangs talk about you as if as if you're a _prize_ that could be _won_! Do you _know_ what the out-of-town gangs call you?" Without waiting for Kagome to question what she meant, she shrieked, "They call you Kagome of Tokyo! Kagome of the Silken Hair! The list goes _on_ and _on_!" Kikyou's eyes flashed at her sister, and suddenly Kagome realized that Kikyou's brown eyes, so like her own, held more than a hint of green jealousy in them.

"I—I'm sorry, Ki-chan," she said softly. "I didn't want to worry you." She looked at her twin with a penitent look. After a long pause, Kikyou sighed.

"It's okay," she said gruffly. "I just don't want you to go through that."

As Kikyou finished speaking, a girl their age—with a name like Yura or Yuri, Kagome couldn't remember—burst into their room. "Kagome! Kikyou!" she cried breathlessly. "A gang from _Kyoto_ is advancing! They say they want to see the _entire_ Higurashi family!"

Kikyou shot a venomous glare at Kagome as if to say, _See? _and ran off with the Yura gurl. Kagome stood frozen, rooted to the spot. All _of the Higurashis?_ she thought numbly. _Would this have anything to do with—_

A cry from downstairs broke her train of thought. "I said, _all_ of the Higurashis, not _all but one_!" a man's voice roared. Kagome felt as if she couldn't breathe. "Where's Kagome of the Porcelain Flesh?" another, softer voice said. "Our leader demands to see her."

Kagome crumpled to the ground. _No_, she thought numbly, _no! This can't be happening!!_ She attempted to push herself up off the ground, but her body was obviously not obeying the signals her brain was sending. Suddenly, her body trembled with the floor as someone thudded up the rickety stairs. Kagome lay still, holding her breath, as the heavy footsteps neared her room that she shared with Kikyou.

"I know you're up here!!" the first voice she had heard shouted angrily. Kagome stopped breathing. "Higurashi Kagome! Where _are_ you??"

"_NO!!_"

Houjo's voice rang out in the hushed silence of the apartment. Kagome heard another set of footsteps hurtling up the stairs, which croaked like a swarm of frogs. A loud crash resounded, as if. Kagome suddenly stood up. Did did Houjo?

She raced to the doorway. "_HOUJO!!!_" she screamed. Houjo lay sprawled on the floor before her, his unseeing eyes staring at her blankly. She dropped to his side, unable to speak. "Nii-chan" she said brokenly. Her quiet brother the calm in Souta's frantic tornado was gone.

"Ahem" Kagome looked up, tears springing to her eyes, despite Kikyou and Souta's fierce insistences over the years that she _not_ show emotion to _anyone_. A tall man stood before her, gazing forlornly at Houjo's dead body. He had dark, unreadable eyes. "Gomen," he said quietly, and Kagome realized that this was the second, quieter voice she had heard, "for your loss. My brother is rash and doesn't bother to think of the repercussions of his acts."

"Is he" she whispered, barely breathing, "...y—your leader?"

He smiled sadly. "No, that would be me. But he covets my position without realizing the responsibilities of such power." He looked at her again. "So you are Kagome of Tokyo?"

She nodded silently. _Houjo_, her heart cried out, _were you this man's brother's victim? _

He leaned in towards her, examining her face. Then, suddenly, she felt arms wrap around her waist. "Wha?" she gasped, but before a word of protest could escape her lips, she was thrown over the man's shoulder.

"Hiroyuki! Hurry up, load up the guys and let's get outta gere," the man snarled in that loud, raucous voice Kagome recognized immediately.

"Y—_you_!" she cried, the realization of it all striking her immediately. "_You_ were the one who killed Houjo!"

A laugh floated to her ears, a laugh that was filled with cruelty and danger. "You are smarter than I gave you credit for, _little_ Kagome," he said in a low mutter. "My brother is meek. He follows my orders easily. He does not challenge me." He carried her down the steps, making sure to kick Houjo's limp body the entire way down. Kagome bit her lip, tears flowing down her paled cheeks. Where would this strange, cruel man take her?

Just as Kagome was giving up all hope, the man holding her crumpled. She fell on top of him and screeched. Looming above her was a near carbon copy of her captor—except that the eyes were a light blue and showed signs of kindness and hurt. She scrabbled away, fear in her own brown eyes. Then the man spoke.

"I am sorry about my brother. He is not himself. When he learned that the famed Kagome of Tokyo was a Higurashi, he immediately planned to attack, so that he might capture you. But I am not so cruel." The man looked down sorrowfully at his brother and the blood slowly staining his shirt, then at the fearful Kagome. "I am Mizuno Hiroyuki, from Kyoto. Forgive my brother's trespasses." He bowed slightly, then added softly, "Gomen nasai about Houjo. It looks like we both have lost brothers today."

Kagome's breath came in and out raggedly. A long pause ensued, then she broke out, "Will you take me away from here?"

Hiroyuki looked at her in astonishment. She continued, nearly breathless at her brazenness, "Your gang will abduct me anyway. But if anyone takes me from my home" She paused, and looked him in the eye seriously. "...I would rather it be someone who is not planning on raping me."

His smile was sad. "And how do you know I do _not_ plan that, little Kagome?"

"Because you seem genuine, sincere. I I trust you." She rose from the floor, and he sighed.

"Very well. But _only_ to protect you." He turned. "Follow me."

And, as her brother and sister watched fearfully, Mizuno Hiroyuki, of the Mizuno gang of Kyoto, led Higurashi Kagome, also called Kagome of Tokyo, out of the only place she had called "home". He whispered, "Make it look real!" She nodded, and began to kick and scream. He called to his boys as he "threw" Kagome into his car, and they came laughing and shouting. He sat behind the wheel and sped off. Kikyou and Souta were left in the dust, staring after the car that was now a quickly shrinking dot in the horizon.

****

****

****

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

****

****

****

**A:N**: How was it? I wanted to at least get to the part where Kagome's kidnapped. And I wanted it to be from another city, so the whole "Kagome of Tokyo" made sense. Please review ^_^;; please?? Free fudge to those who review!! ^______^ I love you! Ja ne!

Sayonara,

Akai-Sakura


	2. Chapter 2

**A****:N**: No more putting up o' the summary. Also, I want to say something about the _actual_ myth of Helen of Troy. When Helen was twelve, she was kidnapped by Theseus, the king of Athens, because of her divine beauty. Also, she really _did_ have twin older brothers (Castor and Polydeuces) and a twin sister (Clytemnestra). All of this stuff will fall into place soon enough, and you will understand it as the story progresses. I honestly recommend, if you don't know the _entire_ myth or if you are confused about who is who, Inside the Walls of Troy, by Clemence McLaren. It's a really good point of view on the women of the myth. You can also watch that made-for-TV-movie that came up not too long ago_, Helen of Troy_, which romanticized the story more (which is kinda what I'm doing). Check out Hollywood Video or your local Blockbuster for it =)

**Disclaimer**: Will you _really_ ask?? I own nandemo. =P Duh. However, soon I will become the proud owner of a Sesshoumaru plushie and a Miroku plushie and an Inuyasha plushie (and if I can find it, a Kouga plushie ^__^). So be happy for me. Um, well, I _guess_ I own this version of the story, where Paris isn't such a flipping _coward_ and the characters are a little mixed up. But just a little!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Kagome of Tokyo_**

**__**

**_Chapter 2_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tachikawa Inuyasha stood up abruptly. "Sesshoumaru, shut your mouth," he growled, gritting his teeth.

His oldest brother, Sesshoumaru, frowned at him from his seat. "Inuyasha, it is true," he insisted, keeping his calm, non-expressive look. "Sango is missing. Since I cannot leave the gang, just in case of an attack, I'm asking you to go look for her."

"Why? You've never cared for Sango before," Inuyasha shot at him.

He suddenly realized that that was the wrong thing to say when Sesshoumaru stood up to face him. "Inuyasha, you may not realize this, but before you achieved the ranks of reality, Sango was—and _is_—my only sister. I will take care of her. However, the Higurashi gang is sending some people over today to ask for our help regarding the recent capture of one of their sisters. I need to be here."

Cursing, Inuyasha muttered, "Fine," and stormed out the door. Sesshoumaru really got under his skin sometimes. Acting as though he was the ruler of the _universe_, and his word was law.

Well, in the gangs, he supposed that Sesshoumaru was just looking out for everyone. Not to mention that, as the oldest brother of the Tachikawa family, Sess was rightfully the leader of the gang. He grumbled aimlessly as he wandered down a few alleyways that he knew Sango, his younger sister by one year, would never have ventured into.

"Oi, Sango!" he yelled. "You here?" He was greeted by the noise of traffic. "Chikuso, Sango," he muttered, "where the hell are you?"

"It's _mine_!"

"Iya, it's not!"

"It says, For the fairest', so it's obviously meant for _me_!"

Inuyasha heard faint female voices ahead screaming and arguing. "Kuso," he swore, "don't onna have anything better to do than argue?" He jogged ahead. "Mite," he said abruptly, "have any of you seen a—"

He stopped.

Before him stood three incredibly lovely teenaged girls who looked slightly older than he. In the midst of their arguing was a purple jewel on a silver chain. A tag was attached. One girl was fair-skinned, with crystal blue eyes and long raven hair. Another was richly tanned and had black eyes and shoulder-length hair. The third had olive skin, emerald eyes, and her hair was styled in a pixie cut. The one with dark eyes was shouting, " Mite' _yourself_, temee! That necklace is _mine_!"

"I didn't say anything, baka!" the girl with short hair muttered through gritted teeth.

"It was him!" the longhaired one declared, pointing to a shocked Inuyasha. The other two ceased arguing to stare at him.

Inuyasha was starting to feel uncomfortable. "Uh, mite," he muttered, staring at the floor, "I'm just looking for my imouto-chan, so—"

Abruptly, he felt a hand on his chin. The one with green eyes had lifted his chin to stare into his eyes. "Here, otoko no ko," she said gently, "why don't _you_ decide who gets the Shikon no Tama?" She lifted the necklace and placed it in his hand. Inuyasha looked at the tag on the chain. It read, simply, _"For the fairest of them all."_

"You must decide who _deserves_ this lovely jewel," the girl continued. "We will all promise him something, hai?"

"Hai," the other two agreed. The dark-eyed one stepped forward.

"You are in a gang, hai?" she asked. As Inuyasha nodded silently, she went on, "If you give the Shikon no Tama to me, I will give you the gift of invincibility in a fight. No one shall defeat you, and you and yours shall conquer all."

Before Inuyasha could open his mouth, the emerald-eyed one interrupted, "If you give the Shikon no Tama to me, I will give you infinite knowledge. You will know your opponents' weaknesses, and you shall also contribute to the gang's rise in power."

There was a silence as the two girls who had spoken looked towards the remaining girl. She was staring deeply into Inuyasha's eyes. He felt as if she was delving deep into his mind, discovering his deepest desires. Of course, there was one that no one would ever know. Not even he would admit it to himself. But as those crystal blue eyes widened, Inuyasha thought, stricken, _No she couldn't know not that._

Finally, she spoke.

"Tachikawa Inuyasha, if you give the Shikon no Tama to me, I will give to you the thing you wish most in the world: the true love of a woman."

The other girls opened their mouths in anger and shock, but she went on, in her sweet, delicate voice that sounded of the songs of a nightingale, "Since my sisters have given you something in their power to do, so shall I give to you: you shall love and have the love of the most beautiful woman in all Nihon."

She closed her mouth, and stepped back.

Inuyasha's ears were ringing with the girl's last words. _Could she really do that? Was she lying? Would she lie to me?_

"That wasn't fair, Sora," the dark-eyed one said disapprovingly. "We could have done that."

"Ah," said the one named Sora, "but Hikari, would you have had the _power_ to grant it? That is the true question."

Hikari shook her head disdainfully. "Well?" she snapped at Inuyasha. "Make your choice."

"I choose—" Inuyasha swallowed. "I choose her." He walked to Sora and dropped the large, purple jewel into her hand. "You are the one who deserves this."

There was a silence, where Hikari and the girl with short hair were staring at Inuyasha. He felt turned inside out for a few seconds. Could this Sora really give him the one thing he had longed for his entire life? Or was she making an empty promise? Were they all?

After a long pause, the short-haired one said gently, "I see. You have chosen her, not only for the promise, but because you truly find her the most beautiful." Numbed, Inuyasha could only nod mutely. "Well, Hikari, it looks like we must take our leave."

"Feh," Hikari muttered. "Whatever you say, Sayuri onee-_sama_," she added mockingly. Sayuri merely nodded seriously, and Inuyasha blinked. When his eyes opened again, Hikari and Sayuri were gone. Sora stepped towards him.

"I know why you came here," she said softly. "Your imouto-chan is down the street, looking for you. I told her you would be there. And iie," she added, correctly interpreting Inuyasha's silence, "I was not lying. Didn't you realize why Hikari called Sayuri, onee-sama'?"

Inuyasha stammered, "Demo demo" and she placed a finger to his lips.

"Ursai, Inuyasha-san," she said laughingly. "In exactly two years, in this very spot, you will meet her the girl I have promised you. Be aware of that. And tell no one." She stepped backwards and vanished.

Inuyasha stared at what he had just seen. _Did that did that really happen?_ he wondered, when he heard a female voice:

"Inuyasha! Nii-chan!"

"Sango?" he shouted, jolting back to reality with a snap. "Sango, are you there? Daijoubu?"

"Hai," came the voice of his younger sister. "Daijoubu, demo koko wa? Where is this place?"

He could nearly laugh, something Inuyasha didn't do very often. "Don't worry, onee-chan," he called. "We'll be home soon." He paused, and looked around him, taking in every detail of the dank, dark alleyway. _I'll never forget this day,_ he vowed to himself. _In exactly two years, I'll be waiting here._

_I won't forget._

****

****

****

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

****

****

****

**A:N**: Ooooh, cliffie, huh? Not really, I could write much better ones that would get you on the end of your seats—and daijoubu, I will later on. _Now_ we know that they're gonna meet! Yay! Sorry, all you Sess/Kag fans. This is a strictly Inu/Kag story (with hints of Mir/San—but that won't be til _much_ later). I never could see Sesshoumaru and Kagome getting together. Actually, that's pretty scary. The only human Sesshoumaru has any room for in his heart is Rin—whether that be romantically or paternally or brotherly or whatever. At least, that's the vibe I get from the series. And there will be a cute moment between Rin and Sesshoumaru later on (not romantically! She's—well, you'll find out later), but enough spoilers! I hope you guys liked it, and if you did, click that button and tell me! If you didn't, click that button and tell me what questions you have, or what could be fixed about it! =) Ja ne!

Sayonara,

Akai-Sakura


	3. Chapter 3

**A:N**: Wai!! I have _reviews_! ^____^ Replies are as follows:

**Aamalie**: Why arigatou!! ^__^ Of _course_ the fudge is good! Hell_o_, I made it! (With help from my mom of course otherwise, it wouldn't be fudge so much as er a blob.)

**LemonySweet**: I'll try to explain what happened to her _familia_ in this chapter. Lots o' reminiscing on Kagome's part. ^__^ Gomen nasai, though, as this is _not_ a Sess/Kag fic (check out the A:N in the last chapter)—but don't eat dog biscuits! Unless you like them, or they're fudge-flavored! ^_____^;;

**lunemagelus**: Eh I explained some stuff about the original Helen of Troy in the A:N of last chapter. Also, this is a little modernized. Trust me, it'll make more sense later on. At least, I _hope_ it will. I'm not really writing the story—it's writing itself. I'm just typing it up. ^__^;; Arigatou!

**inukun**: ^____^ Arigatou!!!! Ai shiteru!! ^_________^ (Just kidding—it's a _platonic_ love. PLATONIC!!)

**amber-eyez**: As I have replied to so many reviews before, arigatou! I hate teasers, they're _so_ annoying. Unless it's a prologue—then I can excuse it. But I'll still hate it. -__-

**RougueRebel**: .:hands her the promised fudge:. Here ya are! Kouga will be coming in soon will not reveal plotline okay, okay, I'll tell! .:sniff:. _Jeez_, your methods of mental torture are too much. Kouga's coming in either this chapter or next. I'm not sure yet. Also, y'know how, back in the first chapter, I talked about how Kikyou was more serious and severe, and Kagome was lighter, happier and more prone to laugh than to glare? Well, that contributes to it. Someone is always prettier if they are nicer and happier than if they're cold and mean. Well, I updated!! ^____^ Celebrate!

**Shiro-77**: Arigatou! I'm updating as fast as I can, but you guys need to review more, so I know you're interested. -___-;;

**Chico-chan**: ooookaaaayyyy. See ^above^. I'm updating as fast as I can, I swear it!!

Those are all the reviews I have! .:sniff sniff:. I love you guys! Ai shiteru, minna-san! And a general note to all readers/reviewers: If you guys want me to continue this, review onegai!! Don't get me wrong, I _love_ my reviewers, but I would also like to know that people are interested in my story. So far, all I'm asking for are five reviews per story. ^___^ You guys are the best! Again, ai shiteru, minna-san!!

**Disclaimer**: _Must_ I say it? Okay, I guess I do. I don't own Yash, Kagome, Sesshy, Miroku, Sango, Shippou etc. or any of the InuYasha characters. I guess I don't own the myth of Helen of Troy, but then again, no one _really_ does, so okay, I'm confused. I'll look into it. I guess its property of the ancient Greeks. Who knows—I certainly don't.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Kagome of Tokyo_**

**__**

**_Chapter 3_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome sat quietly in the car. Hiroyuki chanced a glance backward at her. "Daijoubu, Kagome-chan?" he asked quietly. She quickly nodded, and squirmed away from a leering hulk that tried to put his arm around her shoulders.

"Are are we almost there?" she ventured. _This place gives me the creeps_ she thought, and shivered. They had been driving for what seemed like forever to her.

Hiroyuki nodded slightly. "We'll be there in about five more minutes," he replied.

Kagome sighed and settled down in her seat, squashed between two large teenage boys. _I want to go home,_ she cried miserably to herself. _I want to run up to Souta and hug him so hard he can't leave me alone. I want to sit and talk with Houjo. I want I want Kikyou to smile at me and say she's proud of her twin sister again._ Tears silently dripped down her cheeks. _This can't be happening._

The car suddenly stopped in front of a huge, wasted warehouse. "Oi! Everyone out of the car!" Hiroyuki yelled, reminiscent of his brother. Kagome cringed as the guys leaped out of the car and Hiroyuki leaned in to look at her.

"We're here, in Kyoto," he whispered. She nodded and slowly exited the car. As she walked out, he looked at her sadly. "Do you want to go home, Kagome-chan?" he asked softly.

"Hai," Kagome whispered. "I miss them Souta, Kikyou Houjo" At the sound of Houjo's name, even out of her own mouth, the dam that held the barrage of tears in her eyes broke, and she began to sob. Hiroyuki awkwardly pulled her into a gentle hug, and she immediately clung to him, uncaring of whom it was she held, so long as it was someone warm.

"You miss your onii-chan, _ne_?" he said. When Kagome nodded, he continued, "I feel the same way about my brother. He was harsh and commanding at times, but he was my brother, and he always treated me with sincere love and kindness." Kagome's muffled sniffing turned into loud sobs, and she buried her face in his shirt.

"I just" she sobbed out, "I j-just wish this whole th-thing is a dr-dream, and I'll wa-wake up to see K-Kikyou's face" Words failed her, and she launched into a fresh set of tears. Hiroyuki patted her back softly.

The best thing about Hiroyuki, she decided, was that he just accepted that she wanted to weep. After she had cried herself out, she sniffled and looked up into his face. He was smiling sadly at her. "I, too, wish that I could wake up from all of this," he said quietly. And suddenly, as she looked up with tears in her sable brown eyes, the realization of it all struck Kagome.

No matter how caring he was, or sweet, or nice, Hiroyuki blamed Kagome for his brother's death.

_Oh, he may not _know_ it,_ she thought bitterly, _but he does. He does._ Kagome felt a new wave of tears washing over her, but struggled to keep them back. This man, who had cared for her in her hour of need he would always hate her for his brother's death. Kagome suddenly came to the conclusion that she would cause anyone who came to know her this: this tragedy and unending sorrow.

And she _hated_ it.

"Hiroyuki, can we go in now?" she murmured. She suddenly had no desire to be standing outside with a man who, no matter how subconsciously, hated her. He nodded, and the two walked inside.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hiroyuki, have you seen my new skirt?"

"Iie, Kagome-chan. Did you lose it?" Hiroyuki glanced up from his car. Kagome walked out, frowning.

"Hai. The last I saw it, I lent it to Misato. But she doesn't _have_ it!" Kagome pursed her lips, and Hiroyuki chuckled.

"Kagome-chan, daijoubu. I'm sure it'll turn up soon." He turned back to his broken carburetor. She rolled her eyes.

"Hiroyuki, has anyone ever told you that you don't _care_ enough?" Kagome walked over to him and leaned over his shoulder. He looked over at her and smiled.

"Hai, Kagome-chan. I hear it every day from _you_," he laughed. She swatted his shoulder.

"Ursai, _baka_!" But she laughed as well, a rich, true laugh that left everyone feeling happy. "I guess I'll have to go dress in something else," Kagome said, heaving her chest in a huge sigh. Hiroyuki arched his eyebrow, and she turned back around and re-entered the building. 

Kagome smiled to herself. She had been living here for four months without a care in the world. It seemed so so unreal. _Especially_ since she had just had her fifteenth birthday. _The celebration had been amazing,_ she remembered, smiling. Everyone was so nice, so thoughtful. She really had made a lot of friends here. They had made her stay so comfortable, so happy.

As she walked back upstairs to her room, she had a sudden pang of guilt. She was here, enjoying herself in Kyoto, while her brother and sister were probably worrying sick about her. Kagome shut her door behind her and leaned against it, breathing heavily. That pang immediately turned into an overwhelming attack of guilt. She slid down to the bare floor, feeling sickened for the first time since the first day she got to the warehouse. How could she abandon them? Souta Kikyou Kikyou was probably panicking that Kagome had missed their birthday! They were all the family she had left and she hadn't thought about them since she had arrived.

Kagome crawled over to her futon and pulled the covers over herself. She was getting chills, so she slowly raised her hand to her forehead and felt it. Immediately she pulled it back—she was burning hot! Her head hit the pillow. _How could I?_ was her last thought as she drifted into a restless sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Kagome looked up cheerfully. "Ki-chan!" she cried. "Ki-chan, otou-san's home!" She got up off the floor and ran to him. "Otou-san, today's our fifth birthday!" She smiled brilliantly as her twin, Kikyou, came running up. Their father picked Kagome up and swung her around. She laughed happily._

_"How could I forget my darling twins' birthday?" he said, smiling and setting Kagome down. Kikyou ran forward and he swung her onto his shoulders. She clapped happily, and her eyes sparkled._

_"Otou-san, did you bring us anything?" Kikyou exclaimed happily. Kikyou was as sparkling as her twin sister—the two were cheerful and happy._

_"Of course he did," came a melodious voice. "I brought something as well."_

_"_Mama!_" Kagome shrieked, hurtling forward towards her mother. She laughed and picked her up._

_"Souta, Houjo, bring in the cake," she called._

_Kagome and Kikyou's older brothers, who were also twins, came in beaming. Between them was a buttercream cake with buttercream icing and, in pink icing script, read, "Happy Birthday Kagome and Kikyou". Their father let Kikyou down and she ran to the door of their small, cramped apartment. "Oh, Mama" she breathed, "it's soooo pretty!"_

_Their mother laughed. "Now, let's make dinner, my girls," she said, picking the little girls up. They squealed in delight as she carried them into the kitchen. "What do you girls want?" she asked mockingly, placing her finger to her chin._

_"Teriyaki and sushi!" Kikyou cried, smiling._

_"Oden and tsukudani!" Kagome yelled. Their mother smiled._

_"Hai, hai, we'll make all of that," she assured them. The two squealed again._

_"Oi, ursai! You two sound like _pigs_ in there," came nine-year-old Souta's voice. Their mother frowned, but it was their father who scolded him._

_"Souta! It's your sisters' big day. Be nice to them at least for tonight." Souta harumphed and kept a sulky silence. Houjo laughed and entered the miniscule kitchen area._

_"Happy birthday, Kikyou, Kagome," he said in his gentle voice. "Hope you two have a good time."_

_"We will," replied Kikyou, ever the bold one. Houjo smiled indulgently._

_"Maa, I got you a present, imouto-chan," he said, handing a gift-wrapped box to Kikyou. She clapped her hands and took it._

_"Mama, can I open it, onegai onegai onegai?" she begged. Her mother laughed again. "Hai, Kikyou-chan." Kikyou immediately began to tear into the gift. As she opened the box, she gasped. "Nii-chan" she said, excitement building in her voice._

_"Nani?" Kagome craned her neck to look into the box._

_Kikyou dramatically pulled out a crystal music box. "Mite! Mite!" she cried, gripping it with both hands. Kagome gasped. "Ki-chan, that's like what a princess would own!"_

_"That's why we have another one, for our other princess," her father explained, giving another present to Kagome. She reached out for it and ripped the paper off to reveal a music box that matched Kikyou's. Kagome's was tinted pink; Kikyou's had a blue tinge to it. Her eyes widened. "Arigatou, Mama, otou-san!" she cried._

_"Now, while we wait for the food to cool down," their mother said, setting down her chopsticks, "let's go take a quick walk outside."_

_"Yaaaayyyy!" the two little girls chorused happily._

_Kagome could hardly believe it. Today is the best day of my life, she thought excitedly, carefully setting her music box next to Kikyou's on the table. "C'mon, Ki-chan!" she said, tugging at her twin's hand. Kikyou nodded, and the two rushed outside to join their brothers and parents._

_"Let's start around the block," their father said, smiling and taking Kikyou's hand while Kagome grabbed her mom's. "Hai," their mother agreed._

_The next few minutes were always a blur to Kagome, no matter how many times she reviewed it in her head._

_So many things happened simultaneously that Kagome could hardly remember. But out of those memories that she did have, she saw a car slide by and a man stick his head and a gun out the window. Then she heard the unmistakable sound of a shotgun being fired directly at her mother and father._

_Her next memory was Souta picking her up and running away with her. Houjo had Kikyou. Kagome was sobbing, screaming, and beating her tiny fists on Souta's shoulder. Kikyou was silent, her burnt sienna eyes wide and scared._

_They had run to their apartment and packed their bags quickly. Kagome, as a last thought, had grabbed her music box. Kikyou snatched hers as they left their little apartment for the last time in their life._

"Mamaaaaaaaaaaa!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome woke immediately, the ringing of a little girl's scream still echoing in her head. Tears came to her eyes again. After her parent's death, the four of them had lived on the street until Houjo and Souta turned thirteen and joined a gang. The leader had been so impressed with them, he named them his successors.

The leader died a few years later, leaving Souta and Houjo the gang at the age of sixteen.

Kikyou had become solemn and severe. If looks could kill, Kikyou could make _millions_ as an assasin. But the twins had always shared their moments. They treasured every birthday as another year they were together. And they _always_ played their crystal music boxes. It became a tradition.

This was the first year that she didn't have her twin or her music box with her at her birthday.

Kagome began to sob. "How could I forget them?" she cried. "How could I _do_ that to them?! They probably think I'm dead, that I suffered terribly. Kami-sama help me! Let me _see_ them, onegai!" She burst out into loud weeping. _Onegai,_ she thought desperately. _Kami-sama, help me, onegai._

"_Kagome!_"

Kagome's head snapped up. "S Souta?" she whispered. She rose from her futon. "Souta" She ran downstairs. "_Souta!_" she screamed. "_I'm in here!_"

Souta appeared in the doorway of the warehouse. "Kagome-chan!" he yelled. "Kagome-chan, everything's okay. We're here now." Kagome flew down the stairs and collapsed into her brother's arms.

"Souta nii-chan, I I" she sobbed. He patted her back.

"Daijoubu, Kagome-chan," he whispered. "Daijoubu." He looked around. "Now where's that yarou who kidnapped you?" he snarled.

Kagome pointed shakily to the back door. Souta smiled, let her go gently, and dashed out the door. A boy who looked about a year older than she, with crystal blue eyes and black hair pulled into a ponytail, walked up to her as she dropped to the floor. He picked her up and asked softly, "Daijoubu?"

"Hai." Kagome's head was spinning. "Ano who are you?"

He smiled. "Nakamura Kouga. My brother and I just joined the gang last month. So you're the famous Higurashi Kagome everyone talks about?"

"Seems that way." She sat down—hard—on the floor. Kouga sat with her. "Who's your brother?"

Kouga pointed to a tall, pale, dark-eyed guy about three years older than them who had a knife pulled out. "Naraku. He's a really good guy," he added. "But no one believes it—except me." He focused on Kagome. "Maa, Kikyou's worried sick about you. She said for me to tell you that she has your music box safe and sound." Kouga looked a little puzzled by the message, but Kagome managed to smile weakly.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Kouga-kun," she whispered.

He blinked. "N-no problem." He smiled at her.

A large crash interrupted the moment. Kagome suddenly stood up. "Souta!" she cried, running to the door. _Kami-sama, let him be all right onegai,_ she thought desperately. Kouga ran after her, a shotgun in hand.

As she threw the door open, she screamed. Souta lay on the floor, bleeding from a wound from his thigh. "_Nii-chan_!" she screamed, running to his side. Hiroyuki looked astonished, the hand that held the gun shaking as it pointed towards Souta. Souta winced.

"Kagome I tried" he said dimly.

"You did your best, nii-chan," she replied, hugging him gently. "Ai shiteru, and never forget it."

Kouga suddenly lunged at Hiroyuki and punched him. He cried out, and his gun went flying. Kouga picked up his own and shot Hiroyuki through the chest.

He immediately crumpled to the floor.

Souta struggled to breathe. "Kouga," he whispered.

Kouga knelt at his side. "Hai, Souta-san?" he asked, tears springing to his eyes. Kagome realized what an inspiration her brother had been to Nakamura Kouga.

"You are the leader of the gang" Souta shuddered. "Take care of Kagome" He went limp in Kagome's arms. She realized, a few seconds later, that he was dead.

Kagome was beyond tears. Her older brother her forever protection was dead. _At least Houjo and Souta can be together_, she thought unemotionally. Then Kouga rose up, Naraku coming to his side.

"Oi!" he called brusquely, flinging his tears aside. "I have now been proclaimed leader of this gang. We will annex _this_ gang—" he gestured to indicate the warehouse "—into our own to make it even more powerful." He motioned to Kagome and she silently rose. _Never will I cry again,_ she vowed. _My tears bring nothing but tragedy._

"Kagome will be _my_ girl," Kouga called out. "Souta-san asked me to take care of her, and so I shall."

Everyone cheered except Kagome, who was in such a state of shock that nothing could touch her.

_Is there no one who can help me out of this nightmare?_ she screamed inwardly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A:N**: WAI!!! My longest chapter _yet_!! Probably because it's one of the pinnacle points in the story. NINE PAGES ON WORD!!! YAHOOOO!!!! ^__________^ I'm sooooo _happyyyyyy_!!!! Well, review you guys! Ai shiteru to all that do and more free fudge!! ^_____^ YAYYYY!!

Sayonara,

Akai-Sakura


	4. Chapter 4

**A:N**: Maa, back to the drawing board or _writing_ board, as it were. ^_~ Heh Well! I'm glad to know that you guys liked Chapter 3—I liked it too. It's one of the biggest points in the story. This chapter might also be just as long, seeing as it's pretty crucial, too. Oh heck, all of the chapters are crucial. If you miss one, you will get plenty confuseded. ((Not a typo)) More replies!! ^___^ Wai!

**Sprout**: ^______^ Domo arigatou for all the positive feedback!! You make it _really_ easy for me to get a swelled head!! But I don't have one, so everyone's happy.

**val m.**: Hip hip hooray for cool reviewers like you too! ^__~ OK, that was overly cheesy but oh well. Ano to answer a couple of your questions, Kouga does have a brother in this story (Naraku), and also in the original story, Menelaus (Helen's husband) did have a brother (Agamemnon) (SP?). So there is a constant. Also, it was debatable whether Helen had a child or not in the original version, but in this one, Kagome's _not_ having a kid by Kouga. Hai, I'm pretty much twisting the original version around a smidgen. For example, Paris/Inuyasha isn't going to be quite so cowardly; the characters of Deiphobus (Paris' older brother), Hector (their oldest brother), and Priam (the king of Troy) are being mixed around a little; and Inuyasha isn't as hated as Paris was. In fact, Yash was raised with his siblings, unlike Paris.

**bluefuzzyelf**: ^___^ Arigatou! And no, I _haven't_ read Firebrand (though my best friend _did_ recommend it to me because we're super-huge fans of Marion Zimmer Bradley). If you like Cassandra, then try reading that book I recommended earlier, Inside the Walls of Troy by Clemence McLaren. It's from the POV of first Helen, then Cassandra. ^_____^ Hai, Cassandra is my favorite character, can'tcha tell??

Also, a shout-out goes to my other reviewers: DespitefulSaint, Chico-chan, and anybody else who I missed. Domo arigatou for reviewing, ai shiteru to you _all_! ^__^

**Disclaimer**: I discovered that _I_ own the plot! Wai! Unfortunately, that's all I own T_T The Inu-gumi's not mine, they belong to Takahashi Rumiko-sama, who is the Goddess of All That Is Good. .:bows down to her:. The myth of Helen of Troy also doesn't belong to me, it belongs to those ancient Greek-type people. So go bother at them after reading and reviewing this fic. ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Kagome of Tokyo_**

**__**

**_Chapter 4_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Is there no one who can help me out of this nightmare?_

Inuyasha awoke with that cry ringing in his head, sweating profusely. He glanced at his thin cotton sheet that draped over his futon and his body. It was soaked through. _Chikuso,_ he swore to himself. This was the third night in a row that he had had that dream.

_There was a girl_ he remembered faintly._ A girl who was kidnapped. Her brothers died for her._ He frowned, the details of the dream slipping away like sand through his fingers.

One thing he could remember, though. The girl was beautiful. Her long raven hair, cascading past her waist those sable brown eyes, sparkling with laughter everything about her just _called_ to him.

His eyes casually glanced at the calendar then did a double take. The date was heavily circled in red, as if it was incredibly important. However, there was no writing to indicate what! He slammed his fist on the wall. "What the _hell_ was I thinking?!" he roared.

"Onii-chan? Inuyasha?"

He froze. "Ano hai, Sango?" He hadn't meant to wake Sango up. He cursed inwardly. Now she was going to bitch at him.

"What the hell are you doing in there? Iie, wait, I don't want to know," came Sango's curt reply. His sister was sixteen, just a year younger than he was. Inuyasha would be turning eighteen this year, actually, like Sango would turn seventeen in mere months.

"Betsuni, baka!" He angrily threw open the door to reveal a cross Sango, and spread his arms wide as if to say, "Mite." "See?" he said irritably. "Nandemo nai."

She smiled faintly. "Whatever, nii-chan. Just remember that Sesshoumaru won't appreciate it if you wake him."

Inuyasha scowled. "And? Why do I care what _that_ baka thinks of me?"

"He could easily throw you out of here, Yash." Rin suddenly walked up to Sango sleepily. She rubbed her eyes and held out her arms, indicating that Sango should pick her up. Sango smiled and hoisted her up. "I think Rin needs a drink," she said, looking at her. "Come with me to get her ready. You can dress her."

"Feh." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and followed his sister downstairs to their makeshift kitchen. "Naze, isn't Miroku up yet?" he asked lazily.

Sango smiled as her boyfriend's name was mentioned. "Iie. He's so lazy in the mornings. But when it comes to taking care of Rin, he _never_ slacks off." She set Rin down and she whined.

"Ma_ma_!" She clung to Sango's leg. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile a little at his three-year-old niece. Miroku hadn't abandoned Sango when he learned she was pregnant; in fact, he was delighted at the news and proposed. The wedding was on hold until Sesshoumaru and Miroku could raise enough money.

"Iie, Rin-chan, Mama's busy," he said gently, picking her up. At first, Rin struggled, but when she saw that it was Inuyasha, she smiled brilliantly.

"Demo, Rin wants _Mama_," she whined half-heartedly. She struggled again to reach her mother when Sango turned and took her from Inuyasha's arms.

"Arigatou, nii-chan," she said, smiling and giving Rin her sippy cup. Rin gratefully sucked on it and Sango let her down. "She's something, isn't my little Rin-chan?" she asked Inuyasha wistfully. Rin had the sparkling personality of her father, but had her mother's pretty looks and smile. "Every day I thank Kami for her," Sango continued.

"Ah, Rin-chan has everyone in an uproar today, eh?"

Inuyasha and Sango spun around to face the speaker of that comment. Rin dropped her sippy cup. "_Otou-san_!" she screamed joyfully and ran as fast as her little legs would carry her. He laughed and picked her up as she beamed joyfully. "Mama, mama, otou-san's up!" she cried.

Sango smiled and walked over to her fiancé and her daughter. "Miroku, I didn't expect you up so early."

"How could I _not_ get up early," Miroku returned, "when all I could hear was my little girl clattering around the kitchen?" As Sango laughed and Miroku slipped his free arm around her, Inuyasha gazed at them detachedly. _They really do make the perfect little family_, he thought with a pang—Sango, the loving, young wife; Miroku, the happy, devoted husband; and of course their little princess, Rin.

"I've gotta go," he cut in abruptly. Sango looked up.

"Inuyasha, where are you" He cut her off.

"Call it a hunch. I just need to get out today, alright?" He glanced at her, and she returned the look boldly. For a girl of sixteen, she surely was determined.

"Hai. Just be careful, okay?" Sango came to his side. "I have a bad feeling."

Inuyasha took a sharp intake of breath, and Sango suddenly felt a pang of worry for him. "Sango, having another moment of yours?" She smiled wryly at him. He had a right to think so. Ever since she had been little, she had had dreams of things that happened to various people. Her brothers had dismissed it until Sango foretold the death of the former leader of their gang and Sesshoumaru's takeover. Since then, it was taken extremely seriously if she had a "bad feeling" about something.

She reached for his arm in reassurance. "It's probably nothing, hai?" she said gently. As she touched it, her sight blurred and a clearer, more vivid image took place before her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"I'm Higurashi Kagome who are you?"_

_"Tachikawa Sango." Sango's brother Inuyasha was gazing at the Kagome girl with an expression that was rarely seen on his face affection? Iie, surely not._

_Another image slammed into place, and she saw the girl Kagome and Inuyasha kissing?! Demo, that was impossible! Inuyasha had proclaimed long ago that he didn't want a girlfriend, seeing as all of the girls in their gang were more or less "not his style", meaning he viewed them all as snotty bitches._

_Yet there they were, plain as day, kissing passionately. He slammed her into the wall, and she began to remove his shirt._

_Again, her perspective blurred, and another vision took place. But this one was much, much worse than the last two._

_Their warehouse was in flames._

_People were fleeing, screaming. Sango herself was running, searching for Sesshoumaru or anybody else. She tried to reel back from her vision-self, but she was frozen She couldn't move_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"_NO!!_"

Sango had launched herself backwards into Miroku, who had caught her. He looked at her, eyes wide. "Sango?" he whispered.

"Hai?" she managed to croak out. Rin was seated on the couch, eyes wide.

"Did you have a" He made a small gesture.

"Hai." She nodded dazedly, then glanced around. "Where where's Inuyasha?"

"He left right before you passed out. Said something about taking a walk. I volunteered to go with him, but he said that this was something he had to do alone." Miroku cocked his head, his puzzled blue-violet orbs locking onto Sango's dark brown ones. "Do you know what he meant, Sango-chan?"

Despite the dizziness she was feeling, Sango felt a sharp wave of fear hit her, and she immediately put two and two together_. That girl would be the cause of that fire!_ she thought alarmedly. _And and Inuyasha will bring her _here_!_

"We _have_ to find him!" she exclaimed, getting to her feet. "We _must_!"

_Before that _girl_ brings destruction to my family and my home,_ she thought desperately.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A:N**: Ano, this one wasn't _quite_ as long as the last one, but the next one will _definitely_ be pretty long. I wanted to focus on Sango, seeing as she's a major character in this story. If anybody knows the myth, they'll realize that I gave the "Cassandra" character a husband and child. _What importance do they have?_ you may ask. Well, the answer to that is I'm not telling!! ^__^ You'll have to figure it out yourselves. Just know that Miroku has a big part in this, and so does Sango's "real" brother. (By real, I mean the one from the series. **hint hint**) So, have a night, everybody!!

Sayonara,

Akai-Sakura


	5. Chapter 5

**A:N**: You _guuuyyys_!! T_T I love you all, _honestly_, but you keep asking questions that would reveal the entire plot!! If I answered them, I'd give away the whole plot! And, while I'm _sure_ that at least most of you know the story of Helen of Troy, remember that I'm adding a few unconventional twists to it (besides making it the InuYasha cast). So while I _am_ mainly sticking to the original plot, I want to add more that will make the story even _more_ interesting. So, gomen, but I can't do any review replies today. =( You all are asking me questions that I can't answer, but I _want_ to!! Really, _really_ badly!! Demo, understand that if I did, I'd be handing you the plotline on a silver platter. But I _will_ give you guys two spoilers. 

**Spoiler #1**: I merged the characters of Cassandra and Andromache (quick! Look her up!) together, meaning that she'll have traits of both characters. (And if you read the last chapter, you'll know who Cassandra is.) 

**Spoiler #2**: This I couldn't resist. Later on in the story, Naraku (the Agamemnon character) will do something to infuriate Kikyou, his woman (the Clytemnestra character), that had a huge piece of importance on how to find the Tachikawa gang's "hideout". Also, don't worry, readers! "Agamemnon" will never ever _ever_ touch "Cassandra". _Ever. _Nor will he have lust for her, as that would be _evil_.

**Disclaimer**: Me no own! No ask why sound like Shampoo. (By the way, Shampoo is my _favorite_ character from Ranma ^___^) .:goes back to normal:. Phew. Seriously, I don't own InuYasha, and I don't own Helen of Troy. Well? Didja bother at those ancient Greek-type people? _Didja??_ No? Maa, go do it now!! Hurry! Go!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Kagome of Tokyo_**

**_Chapter 5_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome was _sick_ of it. Sick of the home that wasn't her home anymore, sick of the looks that were either worshipping or full of hatred, sick of having to take every shot they threw at her, sick of pretending, sick of having to be sick of everything, sick, sick, _sick_.

Ever since she got back, it wasn't her home. Naraku made that known as they returned. "Fellows," he had said, in his dark and quiet way, "Higurashi Souta, your leader, is dead."

A shocked cry had rippled throughout the people clustered on the stairs. The ones who had returned clenched their teeth, trying bravely not to cry. Kagome's eyes had locked on to one person in that crowd, however—her twin, Kikyou. Kikyou's eyes were burning into her own like hot coals.

They said to her, _You killed our brothers. It's your fault._

Naraku continued. "With his dying breath, he has named our onii-san, Kouga, as your leader." He shoved Kouga in front of them all. Kagome felt him yanked from her side and shivered, cold at the loss of warmth. On their ride back, she had clung to Kouga as her one and only source of warmth.

Kouga flashed a grin, and a large group of girls began to whisper and giggle. Kagome rolled her eyes. Sure, he was pretty cute, but he was too forceful for her taste. _Of course, by the way he defers to me, you'd never guess_, she thought wryly. "No longer is this the Higurashi gang," Kouga called out. "From now on, we will be the Nakamura gang, and we will have _no_ allies!" He turned and beckoned, almost shyly, to Kagome, and she stepped forward to his side gratefully. "Kagome is gonna be _my_ woman from now on," he shouted, causing the same group of girls who giggled at Kouga's grin to glare menacingly at her.

Everything else was blurred together in Kagome's memory after that. Naraku had chosen Kikyou as his "woman", so that he and Kouga have equal power, after all. Naraku had also found a young orphan and brought him to Kagome. Since he had no family, and Kagome was like a sister to him, he clung to her. She smiled; _that_ part she could remember well.

Another part that stood out in her memory was the day Kikyou had been found pregnant. She shuddered; that was _far_ from a happy memory though..

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"_There_ you are, Kohaku-chan." She smiled at him.

"Arigatou, Kagome nee-chan," Kohaku replied gratefully. He looked up happily at his older "sister". "Gomen. I didn't _mean_ to get into that scuffle," he continued, lowering his eyes. "That boy just _insulted_ you like that! I _had_ to stand up for your honor!"

Kagome smiled again at the boy's chivalry. It reminded her of Kouga. "Arigatou to _you_, Kohaku-chan," she said gently. "You stood up for my honor. I should be thanking you." He smiled at her, and she touched his shoulder. "Your heel should be fine. Until then, rest and elevate it on a stack of pillows." Kagome watched him run off and smiled wistfully. Souta and Hojou used to take care of her when she was in scraps like that. She missed them with an ache that cut deep into the heart.

"Maa," she heard her voice say, but with more cruelty than Kagome could ever summon into it, "you miss _them_, ne? Wish you hadn't made _them_ die, ne? Wish it hadn't been this way, ne?"

Kagome spun around to face her mirror image—Kikyou. "Ki-chan," she breathed, but Kikyou interrupted.

"How _dare_ you call me that?" she cried, a dangerous glint in her eyes. "You call me that, but really, you just want to kill me, too!"

Kagome took a step back. "Never," she replied, tears welling up in her shocked sable eyes. "I would never do that to you."

Kikyou smiled, a smile that spat venom on open wounds. "You said that about _them_, too," she whispered. "And what happned, _imouto-chan_? They _died_. For a wench like you." She paused, still smiling her venomous smile. "Why, I'll never know. You're good for nothing. You're naught but a stupid wench who'll be synonymous with one thing in this gang: _death_."

At that, Kagome stepped towards her twin. "_Never!_" she screamed. "Never, never, _never_! And if you _ever_ say that again, I'll—"

Her sister stepped up to her and slapped her.

Stunned, Kagome's hand flew to her cheek. She could only stare at Kikyou. Breathing hard, Kikyou's eyes flashed dangerously. Her features were contorted into _hate_.

Her twin hated her. Like Hiroyuki, like those girls whom she didn't even know, like Naraku.

"There," Kikyou hissed. "Fix _that_, will you, Kagome_-sama_?" Her voice rang with a sharp, mocking tune. Kagome pressed her hands to her ears. "Oh, you'll hear me!" Kikyou shrieked. "_You'll hear me!_" Kagome merely pressed harder.

A pause stood between the twins. Finally, Kikyou let out a sigh and slumped in a chair. Kagome slowly let go of her ears. Kikyou whispered, "I hope you're happy."

"Are?" Kagome blinked and crouched down to hear her sister.

"I _said_, I hope you're happy," Kikyou snapped, then sighed. "I can't take it," she whimpered. She looked up at her twin, and Kagome nearly fell over with shock. Kikyou's eyes those eyes that had been filled with rage and hatred not five seconds ago were now echoing pain and hurt. "Kagome-chan" she whispered, the first time she'd called Kagome that since Hojou's death, "I think I'm pregnant." She paused, a hint of the poison returning to her eyes. "And it's _your_ fault."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two year old Kagura burst into Kagome's room. "Aunt Kagome, otou-san wants you." She stared at Kagome with crimson eyes that seemed to haunt her. Kagome repressed a shiver, patted her niece on the head, and left the room.

"You wanted to see me, Naraku?" she asked softly as she slipped into his room.

He didn't look up. "Kikyou's pregnant again."

Kagome bit her lip. "Congratulations, onii-san." She bowed. He waved his hand, obviously irritated.

"Go. That is all." Kagome left his room, not at all surprised at the brief meeting. Naraku could only stand her because she was the sister of Kikyou. Naraku was the only person who found Kikyou more appealing than her twin sister. From what Kagome had later learned, Naraku had wanted an excuse to make Kikyou his "woman", and Kouga taking lead of the gang had ensured that. Both the brothers would keep the sisters safe if each were taking care of them, Naraku had explained. Kouga, mainly thinking of Kagome, had approved vaguely.

Kouga came walking up to Kagome, grinning broadly. "Oi, Kagome-chan," he greeted happily.

"Ohayo, Kouga-kun," she returned weakly. Kouga noticed immediately and took her arm as they walked.

"Daijoubu, Kagome-chan?" he asked quietly—well, as quietly as Kouga could, Kagome thought. "You seem ano, weary." He gently kissed her cheek, and Kagome sighed. Kouga would never understand that she felt nothing but sisterly affection towards him. She didn't expect he ever would. _This is as good as it will get, Kagome_, she reminded herself.

"Un. I'm fine," she assured him. "I just need to take a walk. I'll be fine," she said when Kouga opened his mouth to object. "I know a place that nobody ever goes to. I can take care of myself now."

Kouga closed his mouth, thought a moment, then unlaced a sharp knife he had tied to his waist. "Take this," he said softly, pressing the hilt into Kagome's palm. "You'll be safer." Kagome smiled and leaned towards him. He looked on, stunned, as she kissed him full-on.

As she pulled away, Kouga stared at her, stunned. "Kagome-chan," he whispered huskily, reaching towards her again. Kagome pulled back.

"Kouga-kun, I'll be right back," she whispered, reaching up to touch his cheek. Could she really ever learn possibly to love him_? Could Kouga be the one I've been searching for, the one who'll truly love me?_

Kagome walked out the door. "Ittekimasu, Kouga-kun," she called, smiling.

"Iterrasshai, Kagome-chan," he said in reply, grinning.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha brooded as he walked. What was that mark on his calendar? Why did he have this inscrutiable pull towing him through the city? _It's all too much_, he decided. _I'm never going to figure this mystery out._ He scowled as he let his body wander where it would. _Ridiculous_, he thought darkly. _What in the name of Kami-sama is going on here?_ He could feel a blanket of gloom settling over the city as he sauntered toward a particular alleyway that seemed familiar. Then again, all alleyways look the same, Inuyasha thought, smirking.

He settled against a wall, closing his eyes and abandoning his gruff outer shell to sink into his thoughts. _This is getting me nowhere_, he couldn't help wondering irritably. _Why the hell am I here?_

"Let me go!"

A brusque laugh. "C'mere, _bishoujo_, lemme get a good look at ya," a male voice, slurred with drink, declared.

"I said, let _go_!" a girl's soft voice cried. Inuyasha suddenly stood straight. The voice of the girl seemed vaguely familiar.

"Temee, I said get over here!" The male's voice was suddenly harsh. Inuyasha quickly walked over to the source of the voice.

The alleyway was dark, so it was hard to get a good look at their faces. However, he could tell that the girl was clearly struggling to get away from the man. "Onegai just leave me _alone_," the girl cried, her voice breaking.

"Temee! You'll do what I tell you to _now_!" the guy snarled. A dark figure shoved another to the ground. "Now, take off your—"

Inuyasha couldn't stand it any longer. He had to find out who the girl was. "Oi, kisama. Nanio shite imasu ka?" he called to the man, smirking.

The figure on top whirled around. "Otoko no ko, I suggest you leave this alone," he said softly, dangerously. Inuyasha ignored the tone and rushed over to the man. He grabbed his arm and twisted it at an angle that was quite unpleasant for the man, as he howled in pain.

"Iie, I suggest you leave the _girl_ alone!" Inuyasha raged, losing his patience with the man and flipping him into an alley wall. The man moaned as he slipped into unconsciousness. The girl looked up at Inuyasha, and he had the faintest impression of burnt sienna eyes.

"You saved me. Arigatou gozaimasu," she whispered.

"Don't worry about it. Daijoubu?" He crouched down, but it was _impossible_ to see any details past this darkness.

"Hai, I'm fine," she said softly. Inuyasha offered his arm and the girl took it, rising.

"So do you know _that_?" He indicated the unconscious man.

"Iie." She shook her head vehemently. "And I never wish to!" She paused, her head drooping. "All that follows me is despair," she said sadly. "I should've brought Kouga-kun with me."

"Now, how am I supposed to feel about that?" In spite of himself, Inuyasha cracked a smile. "Are you trying to make me feel bad?" he continued.

The girl froze. "Iie, I didn't mean to offend you—" she began hurriedly, but Inuyasha interrupted her.

"Gomen, I was kidding," he said gently. "So why are you so upset? Surely that man would've hit on anyone. It was easy to see he's had too much sake."

"You can't see me, so you don't know," she replied quietly. "Here, I'll step into the light over there—" she indicated with sharp jerks of her head a patch of sunlight by an alley wall "—and you'll see why." As the two reached the sunlight, Inuyasha hung back as the girl stepped into the light, then turned to face him.

He gasped.

A girl with long raven hair, milk-pale skin, and sable brown eyes greeted his eyesight. Her eyes were dull, unhappy. Her hair flowed freely, cascading down to her waist.

Everything came flooding back to Inuyasha. The day meeting the three girls _"In exactly two years, in this very spot, you will meet her the girl I have promised you."_ _She didn't lie_, he thought dazedly. _Sora-sama told me the truth._

_But will this girl have me?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome looked sadly at the suddenly rigid figure of the guy who had saved her. "You see?" she whispered brokenly. "All who love me despair. Even you are falling for this this cursed spell I bear!" Her voice rose shrilly in anger and sadness.

He was shaking his head. "Iie, iie, you don't understand," he said, stepping into the light.

Black hair flooded over strong shoulders as violet eyes blinked at the sunlight, quickly adjusting to it. A permanent scowl etched on his face lightened, turning slightly softer as Kagome stared.

_A dream. But that had been a dream!_ Kagome thought wildly.

The night before, she had dreamt of a girl standing before her. She was exquisitely beautiful, with her delicate fair features and crystal blue eyes. "Kagome-chan," she had said gently, "do you truly want to leave here so much?"

_Yes!_ her heart cried out to the woman. _Yes, take me away from here!_

She shook her head. "Kagome-chan, you must have patience," she said. The girl stepped to the side and revealed a man. He had piercing violet eyes and long, inky black hair. "He will take you away from here," the girl had said. "You will love him, and he will love you so much, he will grant your one wish." Suddenly, the two people had vanished, leaving Kagome alone.

_No!_ she cried out, _please, don't leave me!_

"I'm Kagome," she said, breaking the spell that hung over both the teens as they stared at each other. "Higurashi Kagome."

He blinked. "Tachikawa Inuyasha," he said gruffly. Kagome smiled, and so did Inuyasha. "You're from the Higurashi gang?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Not since my brothers died. Now, after Kouga has been made leader, he and Naraku have turned it into the Nakamura gang," she said bitterly. "The home that I spent so much time in is no longer my home."

Inuyasha was silent. "I didn't know," he finally said. "Gomen. I have lost a brother of mine, too. So at least we share in that."

Kagome stared at him. "Excuse me," she said abruptly, "but have you seen another girl? She has hair as long as mine, but paler skin, and blue eyes the color of a river?" Hopefully, Inuyasha had seen her and would know of what she promised to her. Already she could feel a bond between them, a bond that _no one_ could break.

He stopped. "Hai," he said slowly. "Two years ago, in this very spot, she came to me with two other girls. They were fighting over a necklace, a jewel called the Shikon no Tama that had a tag reading, _For the fairest of them all'_. I was to judge who deserved the jewel." He was silent for a short while. "They all promised me something: one promised invulnerability, another knowledge. But the girl you described said, You shall love and have the love of the most beautiful woman in all Nihon, if you choose me.' Demo, regardless of _what_ they offered," he added, "she _was_ deserving of the jewel. So I gave it to her."

Kagome held her breath. Then could she tell him of her dream?

Inuyasha continued, "She told me to be here, exactly two years later from the date I met her. And here I am" He hesitated. "And here _you_ are," he ended softly.

Kagome leaned against him and lowered her head onto his shoulder. Inuyasha looked startled, but then wrapped his arm around her. _Funny_, she thought happily, _how I've only known him for ten minutes, and yet I can do what Kouga and I never could._ "I had a dream the other night," she said softly, "that the same girl came to me and said that you would come here and take me away from that place I live in." Her eyes flashed bitterly. "It is _not_ my home," she said harshly, "and it will _never_ be anymore."

Inuyasha hugged her to him, and she clung to him, grateful of the warmth. "Mite," he whispered, "let's get to know each other better. Then, when we can manage it, you can leave the Nakamura's gang." He raised her face so she could look him in the eye, and smiled. "I promise," he finished. "I'd _never_ leave you this way."

"Really?" She sniffed, tears welling in her brown eyes.

"Really." He smiled at her, and she threw her arms around him.

"Arigatou, Inuyasha, arigatou!" she cried, and he laughed, a true sound that made her laugh as well.

"Iie, arigatou to _you_, Kagome-chan," he said happily. "You've helped me as well." She held him tightly as he wrapped his arms around her as well. _I don't ever want to let go_, Kagome thought happily. _I feel like nothing could ever hurt me again._

_I just want to protect her_, Inuyasha thought, startled. _I could hold on to her forever and forget everything, everyone, and just never let go._

_I finally found the one I can love whole-heartedly_, both thought happily, their arms around their fated lover.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A:N**: WAI!!!! THEY MET!!! WAI!!!!!! ^__________________^ Now was that not the _cutest_ moment?! They'll have _plenty_ more, I swear. But that was the best. I didn't know I could write Inu/Kag-ness like that!! ^____^ Arigatou, muses! You're the best! Hold on though! This is _far_ from the end. I've just completed Chapter 5. There will be _much_ more, including _matte_, I've given you the Spoilers earlier. So that's all you get. Gomen, but I can't do that much ^_^;; Ah well. _C'est la vie!_ Ai shiteru (whoa, went from French to Japanese. That was weird) minna, and remember to review!

Sayonara,

Akai-Sakura


	6. Chapter 6

**A:N**: Tadaima, readers! ^_^ I finally came back to relate the _TRUE_ sixth chapter of Kagome of Tokyo'. I had _no_ idea on how I was going to follow up after Chapter 5. But then I figured that—well, can't tell you, can I? ^___^;; Heh But I _can_ tell you that we finally start seeing some of that Miroku/Sango fluffy goodness!! And some good Inu/Kag moments! Wai!! Also, I realized that I might need a lemon later on in the story but it will be quite tastefully written. OK, I need at least _one_ lemon (Inu/Kag--duh, as this _is_ an Inu/Kag fic), but knowing me I'll probably slip in a little citrusy goodness for my favorite couple as well (_no_, not Sess/Rin my _other_ favorite) so all you Mir/San fans, hold on!! ^___^ On with the story!

Later A:N: Happy Halloween, guys!! ^___^ Hope y'all had a kick-ass Samhain. I did ^_^ I was a geisha--including the white face make-up. Took a while to get on, and I had to keep reapplying it, but it was worth it. I looked so awesome. I had to get a black wig, though ^__^;;; because there are no geisha with blond hair. At least there shouldn't be. I think.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned _InuYasha_, I wouldn't be required to write a disclaimer, right? So as soon as you saw Disclaimer, you figured that, "Hey, she doesn't own _InuYasha_!" But if I did, Naraku and Shippou are up for rent! ^_____^;; Inuyasha is taken by Kagome, Miroku is taken by Sango, Sesshoumaru is taken by Rin, and Kouga is taken by _me_. ^________________^ _Kouga-kun!!!!!!_ If I missed any bishounen, tell me and then let the bidding commence!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Kagome of Tokyo_**

**__**

**_Chapter 6_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sango tapped her foot impatiently. "Miroku, I'm worried about Inuyasha," she declared.

Miroku looked up from tucking Rin in. "Sango-chan, daijoubu," he soothed, rising and walking over to her. Sango's expression softened, but still looked tense and worried. "Inuyasha can take care of himself. Stop worrying so much."

She looked at him reluctantly and shut their door, leaving them in the hallway. "Miroku, I can't _help_ it," she said softly. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. She hung her arms around his neck and pressed to his chest, breathing in his scent. "Ever since I had that vision" She trailed off, her voice muffled.

Miroku tilted her head upwards and kissed her gently. "Sango," he whispered, "daijoubu, again and again. Your onii-chan will be fine." He kissed her again, longer and harder this time. As she reluctantly pulled away, he pressed her close and said huskily, "_We'll_ be fine."

At that, Sango gave in to temptation. "Miroku" she whispered and her lips met his in a heat of passion. He pressed her to him harder and closer and she raised her hands to his hair, fumbling with the elastic band that held his ponytail. Eventually she tore it out and his shoulder-length, night-black hair tumbled down. He responded by kissing her harder and harder, and she fell back against the door, kissing him over and over again, letting his hands roam to where they would, her own hands moving southward—

"Is this any place to be doing that?"

Miroku and Sango broke apart hastily, and Sango realized that her hair was messy and tangled from their "embrace". Her oldest brother Sesshoumaru stood before them, an amused eyebrow cocked. "I believe you have just put Rin-chan in bed," he continued, an amused note hinting in his voice. "You wouldn't want to wake her, _ne_?"

The young couple bowed their heads guiltily as the leader of their gang passed by. After he had regally walked down the stairs, Sango snuck a look at Miroku. His head was lowered in respect, but a sly smile lingered on his face. _Miroku _ she thought, _what are you planning now, hentai?_

"Do you think Inuyasha will miss his room for a little while?"

Sango's head snapped up at that, and she turned to look at her lover, amazed. He gazed back at her, and she recognized that look of _desire_ in his eyes. She returned his smile. "Not for a while longer, and if he does, he'll have the good grace to sleep on the spare futon downstairs." She silently led him into her brother's room and shut the door behind him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha kissed Kagome softly, a lingering kiss that stayed on her lips after he pulled away. "I have to go," he murmured huskily.

She clung to him. "Iie, you can't." He rose, and, sighing, she got up with him. "I don't _want_ you to go," she whispered softly.

He smiled; something that didn't happen often, except when he was with Kagome. "I'm not going to force you, Kagome," he replied. "We'll know when it's time."

She sighed in protest, but knew he was right. It had been about a month since they had met in that alleyway, but they both held off from the ultimate promise. Kagome knew that she didn't want to consummate their love until she was _sure_ it wasn't an act to free herself of this place. In fact, Inuyasha felt the same way. She knew because of their bond—a bond that had been promised and blessed by the Kami themselves.

Inuyasha readied himself to leap out the window. "Ittekimasu, Kagome-chan," he whispered, kissing her again.

Kagome pulled back and smiled. "Iterasshai, Inuyasha." He jumped with incredible agility, and she watched him dash off into the darkness. Again, she sighed. She loved him and cared for him to the point of excruciating, exquisite pain, but she wasn't sure if they were ready to make their escape.

"Kagome?"

She whirled around from her open window to face Kouga. "Kouga-kun!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing up at this time of night?" She realized how absurd her question sounded, but Kouga didn't seem to as he crossed the room to face her directly.

"I realized that, in all this time you've been my woman, we've never actually established that," he said, caressing her cheek. Kagome stiffened slightly. _Pretend it's Inuyasha!_ her mind screamed at her. _Protect yourself!_

_I can't!_ her heart cried back. _Kouga and Inuyasha are totally different; I can't do it! I will _never_ betray Inuyasha!!_

Kouga leaned in to kiss her, and she turned her head so the kiss landed on her cheek. "Gomen nasai, Kouga-kun," she said softly. "I'm just too _tired_."

"Oh" Kouga pulled back, looking resigned. "Iie. Gomen, Kagome. I didn't mean to—" He stopped, turned, and left quickly.

Dismayed, Kagome stretched out her hand. "Iie, Kouga-kun, I didn't mean—" She sighed. _Oh, why bother?_ she thought irritably. _Everything else is falling apart; might as well hurt Kouga, who deserves nothing less than kindness._ She felt a pang at the thought of what would happen once her plans went through, and she left to live with Inuyasha.

To her surprise, a head poked into her room. "Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice whispered. "Daijoubu?"

"Un! I'm fine!" Kagome practically flew to her window. "Naze—why did you come back?"

He glanced around. "Now," he murmured.

Her eyes widened. "_Now?_" she asked breathlessly. He nodded, and hoisted himself into the room. "Kami-sama, I have to pack my things!" Kagome froze. "They're still in _Kikyou's_ room!" she moaned. "Kami-sama, _how_ am I going to get _in_ there?"

Inuyasha held her close to him. "We'll sneak you in," he said fiercely, huggng her protectively. "I'll fight us out of here."

Kagome's hand went up to hold his head. He nuzzled against it. "Iie. No fighting," she replied just as fiercely. "I don't want innocent people getting hurt because I can't stand it here. I'll just" She gulped. "I'll just tell Kikyou what's happening."

Before Inuyasha could protest, she broke away from his embrace and went straight to Kikyou's bedroom door. She gulped, and knocked softly. "Ki-chan?" she whispered.

No response.

She knocked again. "Ki-chan, are you up? It's me, Kagome-chan."

The door flew open and a groggy-eyed Kikyou stood before Kagome. "Nani?" she muttered sleepily.

"I need to get my clothes and stuff," Kagome whispered. "Can I come in?"

Grudgingly, Kikyou opened the door. "What is it? Why do you need your stuff?" she asked curiously as her twin sister threw drawers open and stuffed her possessions in her bag.

Kagome hesitated. "Swear not to tell a soul?"

Immediately Kikyou was at her side, her brown eyes gleaming like they used to when they were little. "I swear!" she said eagerly. "What's going on?"

"I'm leaving here to go live with somebody, but I can't tell you who," Kagome said in a rush, zipping up her bag.

Kikyou's jaw dropped. "T-_truly_?" she stammered. Her sister nodded. Kikyou clutched at her arm. "Can you bring me, too?" she asked desperately.

Kagome shook her head. "I wish I _could_, Ki-chan," she answered sadly, "but it would be too noticeable if both of us left. I'll come back for you, I promise," she added hastily as a dangerous gleam sparked in her twin's eyes.

"Fine," Kikyou said shortly. An abrupt silence fell between them. "Maa? Get out, before I raise an alarm and Naraku keeps you under house arrest," she whispered angrily. Raising her voice, she said furiously, "Before they catch you and you are watched like I am, _every single day_!"

Kagome didn't look back twice at her deranged twin; she merely kissed her cheek and dashed out, to meet Inuyasha and leave the place that was once her home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As they raced to Inuyasha's home, Kagome stayed silent, thinking on Kikyou's last words to her. Inuyasha, noticing the silence, asked, "Maa, daijoubu? Did Kikyou give you a hard time about leaving?"

"She's jealous," Kagome whispered, tears burning in her eyes. Tears for her parents, tears for her brothers, tears for her sister, her twin. "She wants to leave, too, but she has to stay, while I escape." Kagome suddenly realized that there was more depth to her twin's jealousy than just her escape. Kikyou had been jealous of her since they were twelve years old—since the time of Kagome's kidnapping, since the beginning of it all. Kagome had the sparkling air about her ever since their parents' death, whereas Kikyou was solemn and severe. Kikyou took their death the worst_. She never had been good with the concept of dying_, Kagome thought bitterly. Kikyou blamed the spiral downfall of the Higurashi family on Kagome herself, seeing as she was her only living relative.

With that uncanny way he had of reading her thoughts, Inuyasha said, "It's not your fault all this happened, Kagome. You can't prevent what others do."

"But Kikyou thinks that if _I_ hadn't been kidnapped, Souta and Houjou would still be _alive_!" Kagome burst out. "She says that if _I_ hadn't _insisted_ on a walk, our parents wouldn't have _died_! She blames it all on me! What if I _am_ to blame? What if it _is_ all my fault?" Kagome broke her unspoken vow to herself that she would never cry again, and wept tears of bitterness and betrayal.

Inuyasha stopped and sat down. Kagome crumpled next to him. He hugged her close to him. "Daijoubu," he whispered into her hair as she cried on his shoulder, "daijoubu. It was _never_ your fault. Kikyou just needs someone to blame it all on. You're a convenient target." She raised her tear-stained face to him. "Not anymore," he whispered.

She smiled—a real smile, a pure and true smile. "Hai," she agreed. "Not anymore."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A:N**: Chapter 6 done!! How was it? Did _that_ answer any questions about Kikyou's strange bitchiness? Then again, Kikyou's _always_ bitchy. Does she really need a reason? ^_~ Can'tcha tell I hate Kikyou with a passion? Hope you do. (Sorry Kikyou fans) And yes, Kagome does care about Kouga, but only in a sisterly way. As stated in Chapter 5. ^_^ Well, I'm tired; it's 12:07 am; I need some _sleep_ before I babysit later today. Ciao! ^______^ Don't forget to review and tell me whatcha think!

Sayonara,

Akai-Sakura


	7. Chapter 7

**A:N**: OK, OK ^_^;; I know I've been slacking off on the translations. So today I'm posting a Glossary at the end relating _every_ Japanese term I've used throughout _all seven_ chapters. To make it up to you guys, of course. And this chapter will be even _longer_ because, guess what? Review reply time again! ^___^

**bluefuzzyelf**: Yeah, you got it right! Like I said earlier, I merged Cassandra and Andromache together. Trust me, it'll make more sense later on. ^__^ Domo arigatou!

**Jezunya**: Of _course_ this is Inu/Kag!! They're one of the cutest couples on the show (though my favorite will _always_ be Mir/San ^__^). Arigatou gozaimasu!! And keep updating Chichiue' and A Child', which I recommend to any and _all_ _InuYasha_ fans present ^__^

**amber-eyez**: Arigatou gozaimasu!! ^__^ I've updated for you, hope you're reading it!!

**HikaruTenjou**: Arigatou, Hikaru-chan ^___^;; We _really_ need to get cracking on our PPC project we keep talking when we're supposed to be writing and that doesn't help not to mention that I'm sick as an inu. Heh ^_^;;;

**Laura-chan**: O_o Please don't kill me! I've updated, see!! .:sweatdrops:. I can't believe how many of y'all actually know about the Trojan War. You'd be surprised at how many people at my school don't know about it—and I'm a sophomore at high school. -___-;;; It's very sad. Arigatou for the support!! And yeah, Inuyasha's OOC, but I have justification!! See, Yash was so angry and tough in the series because of everything he went through in his childhood about being a hanyou, right? Well, in this story, _none_ of that happened. Sure, he's been on the streets, and that _has_ toughened him, but not quite so much as he is in the series. And I liked the whole plot point of Kagome being the only one to "soften" him. (Not to mention that he doesn't have the conflict over Kikyou and Kagome.) ^__^ Did that answer any questions? OK, good.

**diablos42069**: I'm putting a Glossary of Terms at the end of this, so that way everyone can actually understand me! ^____^;; In this, Kikyou's not going to kill anybody, but she _is_ going to make a _huge_ betrayal that will come back to bite her in the ass later on. .:suddenly covers her mouth:. O_O Aack! Spoiler!! Noooo mooooore!!

**Josie**: ^___^ Domo arigatou!! Yeah, everybody's very happy that she finally got away but, if anything, this is going to increase her problems. I _know_ I've been putting them through some tough times, but they will go through _hell_ later on. I don't want to do it, but I must stay somewhat true to the original plot.

**Dragon's Silver Talons**: I'm putting it up, I'm putting it up!! ^__^;; Sheesh! Thank you for the support and yeah, I did try to help her, because there are worse Tolkien fans than me out there (if that's physically possible) and I just—you know what? I went through my rant already. ^___^ Arigatou gozaimasu, again and again!!

**Disclaimer**: Because I may not have enough room to put up a long Disclaimer .:sniff:. and I'm sick, I'm just going to say: I only own the idea of combining the two plots. Nothing else. Zip. Nada. Zilch. Nandemo nai. ^___^ Thank you and have a night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Kagome of Tokyo_**

**__**

**_Chapter 7_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha threw open the door. "Oi!" he called out. "Tadaima!" Silence greeted him. He shrugged as Kagome hesitantly entered the room. He smiled at her, softening his normal scowl. Kagome responded with a quick smile.

"Are they here?" she whispered.

Inuyasha looked around. "Maa, Sango and Miroku might still be awake," he thought aloud, "but as for everyone else"

"Matte," Kagome interrupted. "Who are Sango and Miroku, and why might they still be awake?"

A loud cry answered her, startling her into silence. As the couple stilled, making no sounds, heavy breathing could be heard, followed by moans and, finally, two cries blended together. Kagome flushed scarlet and Inuyasha grinned mischievously.

"_That_ would be why they're still awake," he finished, clomping up the stairs and motioning for her to follow. Hesitantly, she complied. As the two walked upstairs, Inuyasha's face darkened as they reached a door beyond which could be heard severe panting. "Oi!" he roared, pounding on the door. "Kisama! Get the fuck outta my _room_!" Kagome stifled a smile.

A few seconds later, a young couple opened the door, resplendent in white sheets. "I guess he _didn't_ have the decency to pull out the spare futon, Sango-chan," the young man laughed, putting his arm around her waist. Inuyasha looked disgusted.

"Chikuso now I'm going to have to wash my sheets," he grumbled. The girl, Sango, laughed.

"Oh, nii-chan!" she said, placing a hand on Inuyasha's shoulders. "Miroku and I thought you were out for the night. Otherwise—"

"Otherwise you would have done it in my room," Inuyasha finished for her. Sango laughed again, then suddenly noticed Kagome. Her breath caught in her throat. Kagome felt eerily out of place, like this girl was afraid of her. _Aren't enough people afraid of me? _she thought irritably. _I'm sick of it!_

"Oh! And whom might you be, miss?" The young man noticed Sango's gaze and turned his attention to Kagome. She attempted a smile.

"I'm Higu—"

"She's Kagome," Inuyasha quickly interceded, sending Kagome a glance. She understood at once: perhaps she would be driven out if they knew her last name, given her penchant for preceding dangerous events. "She's my my friend." He looked at her tenderly, and Kagome, as she quickly shot the couple a glance, saw that they looked taken aback—probably from the display of emotion from him.

"Well, Kagome-san," the young man finally said, breaking the silence, "I'm Miroku, and this is Sango, Inuyasha's sister." He smiled at Sango. "And our daughter Rin is sleeping currently—demo, when she awakes, she'll be _thrilled_ to meet you."

Kagome's face lit up. "How old is she?" she asked quickly.

Miroku chuckled. "Three years old," he replied. "Maa, Sango-chan, looks like we found ourselves a babysitter for when we go out!" Sango didn't reply; she was too busy staring at Kagome. Kagome shifted uncomfortably underneath her lover's sister's gaze.

Finally, Sango spoke up. "How long have you known my brother?" she asked softly.

"Ano" Kagome thought a moment. "About a couple of months now. Naze?"

Sango closed her eyes in distress. _I was warned_, she thought bitterly. _She will bring destruction to everything! _Opening her eyes again, she forced a smile. "Just wondering how long my dear nii-chan had been sneaking out to meet you."

Miroku laughed again. "Sango-chan, enough," he teased. "She'll think we're upset that Inuyasha has _finally_ found a girlfriend!"

"Ursai, baka," growled Inuyasha good-naturedly. "It's not _my_ fault women are such wenches." Sango and Kagome sent him mock-affronted looks.

"Why, Inuyasha," Kagome said in mock indignation, "I had no idea that you felt that way. Perhaps I'll just leave." Sango laughed as Kagome spun on her heel and began to walk away. Suddenly, her laughter abruptly ceased.

Inuyasha had smiled, then reached forward to teasingly grab her by the wrist. He succeeded in spinning her around and pinning her to the wall. The laughter faded from the girl's face as Inuyasha leaned in to kiss her.

Amazingly, she responded fully, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself close to him.

Sango froze. _The vision_ she thought blurrily. _It is all true._

Miroku turned to his beloved. "Maa, Sango," he said loudly, "perhaps we should leave the lovebirds alone, _ne_?" At his words, Inuyasha and Kagome broke apart, slightly guiltily. "Though I cannot blame them," Miroku continued. "After all, they _did_ hear _us_ at work—oof!"

Inuyasha swatted at his soon-to-be brother-in-law. "Ursai," he repeated. "I'm going to sleep. Imouto-chan, do we have any spare rooms for Kagome to stay in?"

"Why, I thought she would have preferred to stay in _your_ room, Inuyasha," joked the ever-dauntless Miroku, ducking a blow aimed for his head. Kagome flushed scarlet.

"I will have to agree with Miroku there, nii-chan," Sango replied, smiling slightly. "We do not have any spare rooms—after the expansion of the gang, all of our rooms are being used. She will have to room with you, as our room is already full up." She sent him a look. "We can trust you two in there alone, I presume?"

"After what _you_ two did to my futon?" Inuyasha grumbled. "I should think so."

"Daijoubu," Kagome interceded quickly. "I can just pull out a spare futon in Inuyasha's room. I'll be fine, really."

"If you insist, Kagome-san," Miroku said. "Sango-chan, we need to sleep." He began to walk down the hall to their own room.

"Seeing as you didn't get much of that on _my_ futon!" Inuyasha called softly after them, but they dismissed the comment and proceeded to go into their room. As they shut the door, Inuyasha walked into his own. "Come in, Kagome. Let me get the spare futon out."

Kagome entered the room hesitatingly. As Inuyasha struggled with the huge cotton mattress, she whispered, "I was thinking can we skip the extra futon and just" She trailed off as she heard a soft _thump_.

Inuyasha had dropped the futon on the ground. "Nani—do you mean—" he stuttered, most unlike him.

Kagome smiled. "Hai," she whispered. "I think that the time is right now."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A:N**: Cliffhangers rock!! Except when I'm not writing them. In that case, they are like stairs—pure _evil_. ^__^;; Tell me what you guys think. Am I doing good? Is it too early for them to be sleeping together? Should it be a lime or a lemon? I _must_ have feedback! And for all of you who need help on the Japanese terms used here (i.e., everyone), then I present to you the Glossary of Terms. This is about all of the Japanese I know by heart, so yeah. Well, I'll be seeing ya! ^_~

Sayonara,

Akai-Sakura

**_Glossary of Terms_**

*baka: If you don't know this one, then I am ashamed on your behalf. Every self-respecting anime/manga author should know this one. Fool/idiot. "Bakayarou" is a severer form of the word.

*yarou: Bastard.

*otoko no ko: I think I mentioned this one earlier, but it means "boy".

*Ittekimasu!: Something along the lines of, "I'm leaving!" Also I've mentioned the term used by the other party—"Iterasshai!" which is, "Come back to us safely!"

*Tadaima!: "I'm home!" The proper response to this is, "Okaeri (nasai)!" which is, "Welcome home!" ^__^ They're used so informally now in Japan, but I think it's cute!

*daijoubu: In question form, "Are you okay?" In statement form, "I'm okay" or "It's okay".

*hentai: Duh. Pervert.

*iie: A form of saying "no". Pronounced "ee-eh", as shown in Mary Sue Creation', if you've read my latest story. ^_^;;; An interjectory form is "iya".

*gomen: I'm sorry. Gomen nasai means, "I am very sorry."

*un: Female affirmation expression. In other words, a feminine "yes". Masculine would be like "aa".

*hai: Universal version of "yes". Also, "yeah" and "okay".

*naze?: Why?

*nani?: What?

*maa: Well. As in, "Maa, what are you waiting for?"

*matte: Wait!

*yamero: Stop!

*ano: Um

*are: Huh? Pronounced "ar-eh".

*kisama: An extremely insulting way to say "you". Kinda like saying, "You asshole!" Which makes sense why Yash says it.

*arigatou: Thank you. "Domo arigatou" and "arigatou gozaimasu" are more polite forms--I.e., Thank you very much.

*ursai: Shut up.

*nandemo nai: Nothing.

*betsuni: Also "nothing".

*chikuso: Damnit. Go figure.

*mite: Look.

*temee: Bitch or wench.

*demo: But...

*Koko wa?: Where is this place? The full sentence is "Koko wa doko desu ka?", but frequently the last three words are dropped and only "koko wa" is used.

*Ai shiteru!: I love you!! ^___^ So true!

*minna: Everyone. Formally, "minna-san".

*nee-chan/san/sama: Older sister. Also onee-chan.

*imouto-chan: Younger sister.

*nii-chan/san/sama: Brother. Also onii-chan.

*onegai: Please?

*otou-san: Father.

*bishoujo: Pretty girl.

*Nanio shite imasu ka?: What the hell are you doing? Or something along those lines.


	8. Chapter 8

**A:N**: All of you are going to _kill_ me when you read this chapter. Really. .:hides behind her assassin's weapons:. But I haven't done any real chapters like this for any other characters besides Inuyasha and Kagome. (Well, Sango had one, but that's about it.) I need you guys to get to know some of our other characters—Naraku's chapter will be soon, Kikyou will mainly have the end, and Miroku will get his too. But, as for now, I have to write this and .:quickly shields herself:. put off the Inu/Kag lime until next chapter. _GOMEN NASAI!!!!_ .:runs away quickly:.

**Disclaimer**: Nothing is mine. I do not own anything. None of this do I own. What I own is not this. Okay, you all got it? Do I need to repeat myself? No? Good. (And for that moron who said, "Yes" well, there's nothing more I need say to you. Really.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Kagome of Tokyo_**

**__**

**_Chapter 8_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He lay awake, staring at the ceiling from his little futon. The sheets were thin and ragged, but he could just ask Kagome to mend them for him tomorrow. She would smile her pretty smile and say, "Of course I can. Just let me see it, and you can go outside."

Kagome was like a sister to him.

More of a sister than Kikyou, anyway. Kikyou was cold and mean and harsh, like an icy wind that just blows out of nowhere. But he could tell that Kikyou hadn't _always_ been like this. He was sure of it. Naraku had told him this whenever the two talked. The elder youth always had that faraway look when her spoke of the more distant of the Higurashi twins. It was obvious that he really cared about her, but Kikyou hated him. Everyone in the gang knew it but Naraku. And he wasn't about to spoil that for him.

Naraku was his savior.

It was Naraku who had found him, an unconscious orphan, out in the cold. Naraku had brought him to his home and introduced him to the gang. He remembered Higurashi Souta, a fierce youth who was anxious about his little sister. Kagome had been kidnapped at the time, and the entire gang was in an uproar about it. Souta had been running frantically all over the place, taking just a few minutes to leave him in Naraku's care.

He had met Naraku's brother, Kouga, who had a satisfaction in winning battles. Kouga was welcoming in his own way, blunt and wild. Just like a wolf. Now, ever since Kagome and Kouga had been together, Kouga had tried to keep away from battles because Kagome hated the idea of war. She was really very sweet, and he could slightly understand why Kouga was so besotted with her. Although he personally never felt that way.

Naraku told him that he had found him on the side of a road one night and taken pity on him. He had taken him home and introduced him. That last part he could remember _but why couldn't he remember anything before that?_

Dimly, he remembered a family of sorts: a girl who had a pretty smile, an older youth who _never_ smiled, and a younger youth who scowled often and smiled little. But who they were, he couldn't think of. It drove him insane that he couldn't remember them all the time, but he trusted Naraku, and if Naraku said he was an orphan, then he was an orphan. Probably, as Naraku had gently told him whenever he spoke of the "family", he was just inventing something to take away the pain.

He remembered when he first met Kikyou. Although she wouldn't have him admit it, she too was worried about her twin sister. She would weep silent tears when she thought no one was watching, and helped plot the recapture of her sister. No matter what she said now, he was sure that Kikyou loved Kagome dearly.

But she was so _jealous_. Kagome was happy and light where Kikyou was severe and dark. Kikyou was jealous of any girl who had something she didn't—and her twin most of all. Kagome had such an air of friendliness and beauty around her that made everyone love her. But he never really knew what lay in the darker twin's heart. He probably never would.

Why couldn't they love their family? He had never had a family to love. At least Naraku told him he didn't. And if he did, then they abandoned him.

_But why, then, did he remember a girl weeping hysterically as he peered through a window, crying his name over and over?_

That image replayed itself in his sleep, and he knew—just knew—that he was connected to her in some way. He had to; otherwise why would he dream of her all the time? He had never told Naraku of the dream—this was too precious to him to be dismissed and ridiculed as a figment of his imagination.

He continued to wage a staring contest with the ceiling. Could he tell Naraku? No, but Kagome would understand. She would listen and soothe him. She sang lullabies to him occasionally, when he crept into her room and whispered that he couldn't sleep because his dreams plagued him. She patched him up every time he was hurt. Once, in return, he had even fought for her honor. One of the boys had called her a senseless, happy-go-lucky whore who was no doubt sleeping around on Kouga, and he had immediately flew upon him, blind rage taking over.

Of course, he was growing to be one of the best warriors in the gang. So far, no one could surpass him—Kouga was the only one to match him in strength. Everyone else shied away from him when he was training, fearful that he would lose control. Every once in a while someone made a snide remark that triggered a wave of blind, uncontrollable rage that took over his senses. And every time, that person paid in full.

He sighed. When would he find where his family _really_ was? Or would he be content with Naraku and Kagome as family?

Another sigh escaped his lips, and Kohaku settled down to finally sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A:N**: I'm sorry, you guys. I just realized that I needed to get into Kohaku's character more before I just throw him into the war. Besides, I've only made mentions of him in passing. Next chapter will be the lime, I promise! Swear! Square! o_O Okaaayyy, scratch that last one. But I will start on it immediately. Just tell me what you think, and I'll get on it.

Sayonara,

Akai-Sakura


	9. Chapter 9

**A:N**: Maa, we've _finally_ made it! ^__^ The votes are in, _aaaaaand_ it's a lime!! Everyone wants to read about their feelings rather than the physical act, plus this is _not_ rated NC-17, ergo a lime is born. Wai!! ^_____^ More than a few people have mentioned how deranged Kikyou is getting a lot of Kagome's introspection is about her twin sister, but that's not what I want to say. Kikyou, at this point, is becoming extremely unhinged. Her parents died when she was a small child, on her birthday no less; her brothers died; _and_ now Kagome—the one member of her family left—is leaving her. She doesn't care about Naraku and despises that he wants to be with her constantly. Soon enough, she's going to hate him. At this point, we see Kikyou go off the edge completely and start to blame Kagome and Naraku for everything bad that's happened to her. (Jealousy on Kagome's part and hatred for Naraku fuel this.) That's when stuff starts to happen between the two gangs, so she becomes an integral character and my spiel is justified. Don't get me wrong—Clytaemestra is one of my favorite characters of the Trojan War. However, I started making Kikyou half-deranged without even being aware _why_. ^__^;; Just wanted to clear all this up. Ja ne!

**Disclaimer**: Since I'm spending most of my typing skills on a.) writing this chapter, and b.) that lil' spiel on Kikyou (see above), I have enough time to say this: [insert standard _InuYasha_ disclaimer here] ^_^;;

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Kagome of Tokyo_**

**__**

**_Chapter 9_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome smiled faintly. "Hai. It's time."

Inuyasha blinked, then swiftly moved forward, pinning her against the wall again. His eyes, intense soulful orbs, pierced her own. "Do you do you really mean that?" he asked softly. "I don't want to rush you if you're not ready."

Kagome's heart cried out, _Yes, I'm ready. Please, I want to._ All she could manage was a nod, and whispered, "Who can catch us now? I'm free of Kouga, of Naraku, of all of them." A pang went through her as she remembered her promise to Kikyou, but she pushed it aside. _Kami-sama, onegai_, she prayed, _don't let anything ruin this night for me. Not even my sister._

Without another word, she pressed herself to him, raising her lips to his. He caught her, surprised but immediately responding. A million thoughts flooded his mind, most of them _I love this girl. She is the only one I'll ever care for._ Softly, Kagome ended the kiss and fell onto the futon. She laughed, a laugh that seemed to show every happiness in the world. "Maa, there is no better joy than this," she whispered. Inuyasha smiled and plopped down next to her, leaning in to kiss her neck.

"Nande?" he breathed into her raven-colored hair. She inhaled sharply and turned quickly to catch his mouth in a kiss. Surprised yet again at the intensity, he let her push him into a horizontal position.

"To be with my lover," she replied in a low voice.

He laughed and pulled her close. Kagome rose up. "I'm fully clothed, baka," she said in mock offense. "At _least_ let me change into a nightgown." She turned to her bag and snatched her nightdress out of it, but as she headed towards the door, Inuyasha caught her wrist. Her breath stuck in her throat.

"Change in here," he said with a small grin. "It's not like I won't see you naked eventually."

She turned slowly to face him. Then, in small increments, her hands reached to her jeans. As she undid the buttons and zippers and slid them down, down, off of her legs, her lover watched with a look almost akin to reverence in his eyes. She reached for her shirt, but again he caught her wrist. She looked at him, question in her mahogany eyes.

"Let me," he whispered, rising and pulling her close.

He slowly pulled her shirt upwards, and she raised her arms as it slipped off of her body. Without another word, and with a smile, Kagome tugged at his own loose shirt. He, too, raised his arms, and as the shirt floated to the floor she knelt and slid his pants off.

"I'm not staying down here, mind you," she said suddenly. _I don't want to dirty this day by doing anything else but love_, she thought privately.

He grinned and pulled her to her feet. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Kagome," he replied, and pulled her down with him onto the futon. He undid her bra, and she slowly slid it, too, off. Within seconds, she had pulled the sheets around them, and shot him a smile. His breath caught. "That smile of yours is going to kill me someday."

"Would you rather I never smile again?" she asked.

"Never," he murmured, and pulled her to him yet again.

As she kissed him, Kagome couldn't help but think about why Kouga and she had never felt this way. Did her love her? And if he did, was it truly alright for her to run away like this? _She has promised us_, she thought desperately. The goddess will not abandon us. _She, at least, will stand by us, and I will be free of everyone._

_Everyone except Inuyasha._

She never wanted anything more, never again. Just to love him was enough. But to have her love returned, _ah!_ What a delight! His mouth covered her neck, her face, her hair. She held him tightly, as if her grasp meant life or death for both of them. _Kami-sama_, she cried in her head, _let this ecstasy never end! Let me love him forever!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He kissed her on the mouth again, hard. All his life, and he had never found her? So many years wasted before her! Those two years of searching for her, hoping he'd meet her that promise, so long ago his argument with Sesshoumaru his search for Sango. Kami, he blessed them all. Ever since Kohaku had disappeared, Sesshoumaru had been paranoid in his own way, and had sent him to search for Sango. That fateful afternoon led him away with the promise of Kagome, and such a more wonderful thing could never again occur.

Everything centered on her now. The way she breathed, the way she moved, smiled, laughed, kissed, clutched him as if he was her lifeboat she was his universe. Wryly, he reflected that the Inuyasha before her had never been this way. The old Inuyasha would have scoffed at his thoughts and scorned him for thinking like this.

_But Kagome has changed everything._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Possession.

It all boiled down to that.

Love.

All of her world focused on this. He was her lover, her beloved, and damn anybody who dared to interrupt. Her body shook and cried for the ultimate moment. "Inuyasha," she gasped, clinging to him in exquisite pain.

"Kagome," he murmured roughly in reply.

"Ai ai shiteru" Another wave of ecstasy crashed upon her, and she nearly screamed in both pain and pleasure. Her nails dug into his skin. "Kami-sama, Inuyasha, I love you."

"Ai shiteru, Kagome," he whispered in a low voice. "Never doubt me. I'll fight for you, die for you"

"Don't talk about dying, please." She would have shuddered had her body not been wracked with this unending pleasure. "Say you'll live for me."

"I'll live with you, for you, _in_ you" He managed a grin.

She let out a cry. "So," she panted, "you want to live in me forever?" She pulled away from him.

He growled, denied of completion. "Yes, Kami-sama, _yes!_"

"Then try it," she whispered and clung to him once more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Unimaginable joy filled him. Below him, she cried out as softly as she could. _Could life get any better?_ he thought just barely before his senses were overridden by Kagome. Thought was banished as her image filled his head, beautiful, smiling, heavenly

His.

She gave up all pretentions of being silent and cried out. The thought process had long since abandoned her. All she knew was Inuyasha and his body against hers. Her mind exploded, the final tidal wave of ecstasy filling her, letting her savor the wonders of love, lovemaking, everything. The world was beautiful. The universe was incredible.

And Inuyasha was a god.

He fell next to her, breathing heavily, and she brushed his midnight-black hair out of his face. She smiled at him. "Ai shiteru, Inuyasha." She kissed him softly. He returned it. There was no need to say anything more as he rolled into her arms and she slowly pulled the sheets over them. She stroked his head as he fell asleep in her arms, and kissed the top of his head gently.

"Forever and for always," she whispered into his hair. "Just don't leave me."

With a sigh of complete and utter happiness, she gave in to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A:N**: Wow. What did y'all think? Did I do OK? Could I improve? Shall I rewrite it? Obviously I'm really self-conscious about this chapter. ^__^;; Heh I can't really analyze how well it went. Tell me what y'all think by clicking that little purply-blueish button and reviewing. _Please_ give me your honest feedback (unless you are a flamer whom I pissed off by flaming/leaving constructive criticism on your story in that case go back to my bio and click that little blue link that lets you e-mail me and vent it all out there). Thank you _immensely_, and ja ne!

Sayonara,

Akai-Sakura


	10. Chapter 10

**A:N**: You guys really _did_ like the lime? ^___^ Sugoi! I thought it wasn't that good, honestly I could have tried harder plus I spent a lot of time off of it. ^_^ As for the here and now, this is the crazy chapter—literally. If you don't get that, then just keep reading, and you'll understand. ^___~ And to CrystallineX: Yeah, my Japanese sucks a lot it's just a lot that I've picked up over the past couple of years. Blame it on too much fanfiction. I'm signing up for Japanese language classes at my high school, seeing as they actually cut Japanese I. But not II and III, _just_ I o_O which is odd enough. But I am considering those Japanese language classes hosted by the Japanese Club. _Entonces puedo arreglar mi traducciónes de japonès mal._ ^_^;; _Si, hablo poco Español. Bueno, sólo un poco. Y sólo cuándo tengo mi diccionario._ (Translation: Then I can fix my bad Japanese translations. Yes, I speak a little Spanish. Well, only a little. And only when I have my dictionary.) Back to Japanese: Ja matte ne!

**Disclaimer**: _Yo poseo nada. Takahashi Rumiko es la propietaria, pero me no soy. _InuYasha_ no poseo, y no poseo el mito de Helèn de Troy. Verdarderamente tengo que escaparme de mi frenesí de Español._ ^___^;;; (Translation: I own nothing. Takahashi Rumiko is the owner, but I'm not. I don't own _InuYasha_, and I don't own the myth of Helen of Troy. I really need to get away from my Spanish frenzy.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Kagome of Tokyo_**

**_Chapter 10_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kouga yawned, rising up and stretching. He sat up and blinked, the sunlight streaming into his crystal blue eyes. As he casually threw off his sheets and got up, naked, he thought about Kagome. The girl he loved. In fact, he had probably loved her before he met her, as he thought about it. Ever since he had heard Souta agonizing over his lost sister, he had wanted to meet her—just to be friends, for sure, but _still_.

He sauntered over to his chest of clothes and grabbed a shirt and pants. Last night, Kagome had seemed a little antsy. She avoided his advances and had even ducked away from his kiss. Kouga frowned, pausing. His black shirt fell to the ground. Actually, lately Kagome had been very out of it. A couple of days ago, he had even asked her about it. To be quite honest, if it _weren't_ Kagome he'd think there was another guy involved!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"Kagome."_

_The raven-haired girl turned to face Kouga. "Hai, Kouga-kun?"_

_"What's wrong with you lately? You never seem to be in _this_ world. I'm" Kouga trailed off, then picked back up determinedly. "I'm worried about you," he finished. He was never worried about anyone—it was their business. But Kagome had struck something in him that just scared him._

_She twisted a lock of her hair around her fingers. "Kouga-kun, of course there's nothing wrong with me. Why are you asking?"_

_Kouga blinked. "S sore wa" he stuttered, casting his mind around for an answer that wasn't blatantly obvious of his true feelings for her._

_"I mean, I know you promised Souta that you'd take care of me, and I know that you like me a little—" Kouga choked back a sarcastic laugh. "—but why are you so concerned now?" Kagome asked. Something unidentifiable glinted in her eyes. With her hair falling into her pale face, her brown eyes with question and that little unknown emotion in them he couldn't just answer her. Not like this._

_He made some excuse—he forgot what—and rushed off, his face as red as Kagome's was white. There was no way this was happening, not to him._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kouga loved her.

And he cursed himself for it. _Look at Naraku! Look at what love's done for him! Kikyou acts as if he's not there, except for when he's with their daughters. The perfect little Kikyous_, he thought with rage. His brother had made a fool of himself for some wench who obviously hated him. And what had come of it? Naraku's despair.

Oh, he tried to pretend like he didn't notice Kikyou's slow, silent hatred towards him, but it was there. And Naraku _knew_ it.

Kouga sighed and picked up his shirt. Luckily Kagome was better than her twin. She was kindhearted, sweet-tempered, compassionate.

The total opposite of himself.

_So why would she love an idiot like me?_

Sighing again, he pulled his shirt over his head, threw open the door, and strode out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kagome? Kagome, wake up!" He rapped on her door, listening for any noise coming from the quiet room. "Kagome are you awake? I want to talk to you about something." This was it. He'd tell her how he really felt. _Even if it destroys my reputation, I'll tell her_

"What's wrong, Kouga?" a sleep-laden voice behind him asked. He jumped and turned around to face a raven-haired, brown-eyed beauty rubbing her eyes.

"Kagome were you—" Kouga began, but was cut off by a scowl.

"Iie, baka," she said simply. "Can't even _you_ tell the difference?"

Kouga blinked. "Gomen, Kikyou-san," he muttered.

Kikyou smiled, a feral-looking thing that spread slowly across her face and made him shudder. "Arigatou," she replied. "Now, why are you trying to wake my imouto-san?" She twirled her hair through her fingers eerily similar to Kagome. He shuddered again.

"I I need to talk to her," Kouga answered, turning his head back to the door. As soon as Kikyou opened her mouth, it was easier to tell the difference between the two twins. But he was surprised to learn that Kikyou was the older twin. "I didn't know that she was the younger one."

Kikyou narrowed her eyes. "She didn't tell you, ne? Maa, I'm not surprised. She's _always_ doing that."

What exactly Kikyou was talking about, Kouga could never for certain tell. He just let it slide and opened the door. "Kagome-chan, ohayo!" he called as the door swung open.

The room was empty.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kikyou prodded a frozen Kouga. _Baka_, she thought contemptibly as she shoved him aside. _Looks like he realizes she's gone._ "Nani, Kouga-kun?" she said, a hint of mock concern pushing through into her clear, low voice. "Whatsa matter?"

Kouga stayed frozen. She rolled her eyes and shoved him aside. The futon lay on the floor, the sheets neatly covering it. All the drawers were pushed in, and the room altogether in perfect order. "Figures," she said aloud. "Only _she_ would leave it like this."

He rounded on her. "Nani? Like what?"

"Like she had never been," she replied evenly. "I don't know _where_ she is, but all I can say is it's typical of her." Kikyou sauntered into the room and over to the dresser. She ran her hand down its cold, smooth wooden surface. Last night was vivid still in her mind: her perfect sister escaping from this hellhole and refusing her own plea. _She had left me here to rot, and her "promises" of returning? Ha! Usotsuki. You'll never come for me_, she thought angrily. _You'd rather watch me die here in agony than stretch out your hand to help me._

Then again, Kagome had always been like that. Everyone saw her as the perfect sister. But Kikyou? Ah, she knew better. Ever since they were twelve and Kagome had been kidnapped, sacrificing _both_ of their brothers, Kikyou had learned not to trust the little bitch. She could smile and lure you in with that sweet expression of hers, and before you knew it the knife was in your back and she was watching you die with a mock look of pain. How many times had she done that to Kikyou? Innumerable. She had taken away their parents on their birthday. She had killed their brothers. She had brought Naraku into their lives.

_Oh, Houjo_, Kikyou cried in her mind, _why did you sacrifice yourself for her? You had your doubts about her, but never did you think that she would cause you the ultimate betrayal. She led you to your death._

_And Souta, you cared about her, but knew that she could all too easily trick you like she did Houjo. Why did you waste all that time on her? You could have left her, and we'd all have been better off. Especially you._

Snapping out of her wake of anger, she casually opened a drawer as Kouga sat down—hard—on the futon. She threw a glance inside—then stopped cold.

A pink, crystal music box sat in front of her. Numbly, Kikyou picked it up and opened it. A familiar tune waltzed out of the beautifully carved crystal:

_Fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto_

_Okizari ni shita kokoro kakushite'ru yo_

Kikyou dimly remembered the words to the song. Closing her eyes, she could remember her mother singing it.

_Sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku tsukarehateta_

_Hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru_

It had been her favorite song. So her favorite girls got a music box playing it. Back when she was a teenager, it had played on the radios nonstop. So she pulled a few strings and got them custom-ordered from America.

_Chisai mama nara kitto ima demo mieta ka na_

Kagome had loved it. She played it nonstop, not realizing that everything had gone black for her twin. Even after their parents death, Kagome was determined to be happy.

_Boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni_

_Nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu_

Kikyou still loved this song. Every night she listened to it, wishing that her cold façade allowed her to cry, just once. Now she fiercely ordered herself to keep the tears in, to stop them from dripping down her cheeks.

_Itsuwari ya uso wo matoi_

_Tachisukumu koe mo naku_

Suddenly she slammed the lid down, abruptly ending the haunting tune. Kouga looked up at her through hazy blue eyes, surprised out of what was probably his own reverie. Kikyou shook with repressed tears and repressed anger.

"Temae," she muttered through gritted teeth. "The little bitch. _How_ does she dare? How _does_ she _dare_?" She whirled around to face a shocked Kouga, the music box still in her hands. "Tell me!" she spat out. "How does the little bitch _dare_ to forget _me_ like this?" She brandished the crystal box at him. "You _knew_ her!" she screamed. "_Tell me_, kuso! _How does she dare!_"

Kouga opened his mouth wordlessly. "Kikyou," he managed to say, "calm down. We can find her, I'm _sure_"

"Iie! You'll _never_ find her! But if you do, bring her back alive so I can kill her with my bare hands!" Rage had possessed her again, just like the night before, but this time she sank into it, let it absorb into her every fiber. Surely it was justified. Surely something this huge, this enormous, taking over her body, was right. Kagome had deserted her for good. And she would _pay_.

Kikyou's fierce gaze caught the open window, and immediately she strode over to it. "_Shin-e, temae!_" she shrieked, and hurled the delicate music box out the window. Kouga could only watch, aghast, as the small, pink crystal flew to the ground and smashed on the pavement. Kikyou threw her head back and laughed bitterly. "I will kill you, _imouto-chan_," she breathed. "I want to watch you suffer the way you have caused _so_ many others to suffer." Another bitter laugh escaped her. "And I will laugh, because you'll see how it feels to be betrayed by your own blood."

Suddenly she turned to face Kouga, his mouth open, eyes widened. "She has left you," she said abruptly. "Your precious Kagome-chan has left you for another man. She came to me last night and made me promise to never tell if she would come back for me. She took all of her things and left. But she has betrayed me now, and so I betray her. She lied. Usotsuki. She will never return here. But now I have told, and now I will kill her. Shin-e, _imouto-chan_!" Kikyou laughed again.

Kouga grabbed her shoulders. "_Nani?!_ Naze? Who was he?"

She returned his maddened gaze coldly. "I promised her that I'd never say a word about him. But she broke her promise; so I break mine. His name is Inuyasha, and he is from the Tachikawa gang. His brother, Sesshoumaru, is the leader. Do you know our dear Kohaku? Naraku kidnapped him from that family as revenge for killing your sister, Ayame. Hai, it is that gang. Inuyasha—dog demon indeed. Shin-e, both of you. Never again, _never_ again will she betray me, because I will _kill_ her."

Kouga broke away from her, obviously frightened by her rambling. "Tachikawa Inuyasha," he growled, his fists clenching. "I will hunt you down and take back Kagome. Kidnapper."

Kikyou's head snapped up at that. "Iie, were you not listening? She went willingly, the little _bitch_. She has played you from the beginning for a fool. And you fell in her trap. Bakayarou, she will never return."

He shook his head in disbelief and strode out of the room. Kikyou looked back out the window at the paved ground. Glittering shards of crystal lay on the ground, seemingly beautiful but ever ready to prick you until you bled.

_Just like Kagome_, she thought bitterly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A:N**: o_o _Whoa._ I didn't intend to write most of it from Kikyou's point of view. I wanted to write it from Kouga's, as he checks on Kagome with a few other people and they all watch Kikyou snap. But this way was infinitely better, ne? o_o Also, two things you need to notice: **1.)** How Kikyou blamed everything on Kagome and screams that she will kill her. That plays into part of Kikyou's role later on in the story, so definitely remember that, and **2.)** The song that the music box was playing. I'll include translations in a few seconds, so remember the lines that played for Kikyou. It's symbolic, in a very twisted way, so keep it in the back of your mind for the next chapter. (And the song doesn't belong to me it belongs to um well, I can't remember who sings it, but it's the second ending theme for _InuYasha_ ^_____^;;; If anyone knows who it is, please tell me!) Okay then give me feedback! O lovely feedbackers! ^__^;; I'll have review replies next chapter, I swear, so write me! Please and thank you! Ai shiteru, minna, and ja matte ne. ^_^

Sayonara,

Akai-Sakura

**Glossary of Terms**

*_usotsuki_: Liar.

*_shin-e_: Die! O_O Kikyou's just a little mad there

*_imouto-san/chan_: If you read my reviews, you'll know this one (domo arigatou, CrystallineX! ^_^). Little sister. In Kikyou's case, she says it mockingly.

*_ohayo_: Just in case someone doesn't know this one. Good morning!'

*Now for the song lyrics

_Fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto/Okizari ni shita kokoro kakushite'ru yo_

I'm sure that the heart I left behind/Still lies hidden in the deep, deep forest.

_Sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku tsukarehateta/Hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru_

Exhausted, without the strength to search/People vanish into the infinite darkness.

_Chisai mama nara kitto ima demo mieta ka na_

If it's so small, I wonder if I can see it even now?

_Boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni/Nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu_

As we live on/We lose a little bit more

_Itsuwari ya uso wo matoi/Tachisukumu koe mo naku_

Shrouded in falsehoods and lies/We stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out


	11. Chapter 11

**A:N**: I'm _finally_ updating! @_@ I know I haven't been working on this in a while, and trust me, I feel the guilt; but I've just been suffering from lack of inspiration lately. I'm sorry. ^__^ Anyway! Mexico was lovely, and I have lots of pictures. Especially of La Quemada, which are these Mexican ancient ruins and are freaking awesome to boot. The landscape is gorgeous, and I took lots of Panoramics of it. I would've climbed to the top, where you can get the greatest view in the place, but it was too windy and I'm really slender. So I kept getting knocked around by the wind. ^_^;;; Getting back on track PAY ATTENTION this chapter. Something VERY important occurs, and Naraku receives the chance of a lifetime—to avenge his brother. But at what costs? Read on!

**__**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Except some lint, those pictures from Mexico, and about fifty-six cents. Yay. Takahashi Rumiko owns _InuYasha_, and I am not profiting from this in any way. Oh, by the way, has anyone seen Kill Bill Vol. 1 yet? If you did, wasn't Gogo awesome? ^_^ I saw it last night at my friend's house, and we all decided (all three of us) that Gogo was the _best_ character of the whole movie, just because she was so spiffed out. But I don't own that either. I don't even know why I mentioned it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Kagome of Tokyo_**

**__**

**__**

**_Chapter 11_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

Inuyasha first heard a crystalline voice singing. He, in his state of semi-consciousness, thought it was him imagining his mother, or maybe Sango. But he had never heard his mother sing, and Sango wouldn't be in his room for any reason whatsoever.

**__**

_Aoi aoi sora no iro mo kidzukanai mama_

_Sugite yuku mainichi ga kawatte yuku_

**__**

He felt someone stroking his hair, running their fingers through his thick jet black hair. He'd always kept it long. Like Sesshoumaru. When they were little, he'd _loved_ Sesshoumaru, his older half-brother. He'd looked up to him in everything he did, and his mother would smile, glad that her son and her stepson were getting along. His father was pleased because both of his sons were happy. Then Sesshoumaru stopped caring. He stopped being so emotional, so passionate. He was just apathetic to everything. Inuyasha really couldn't blame him. His mother had died, and to be perfectly honest Inuyasha's own mother hadn't been extremely kind to him. After all, he was just her husband's other son.

**__**

_Tsukareta wakugumi wo koe ima wo ikite_

_Sabitsuita kokoro mata ugokidasu yo_

**__**

Then Inuyasha and Sango's mother had died. She died giving birth to their last brother, but Inuyasha refused to think about it. _He_ was dead. He had to be. Rather dead than what Sango feared: in the hands of a very dangerous man. Inuyasha opened one eye sleepily and saw that Kagome had pulled his head into her lap. It was her that was singing to him or to whom?

**__**

_Toki no rizumu wo shireba mo ichido toberu darou_

**__**

He smiled. She was so so _delicate_. Like a glass rose. It was as if she was fragile enough to treat gently, but then she surprised him with her resilience. Kagome had gone through so much ever since she was twelve, but you never really knew it by looking at her. She kept her serenity, her innocence. _Even after we've had sex_, Inuyasha suddenly thought.

**__**

_Boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara_

_Ikite yuku doko made mo_

**__**

He opened his other eye. This time Kagome noticed him and smiled at him. She ran her fingers through his hair again and he shuddered. He needed to tell her to stop doing that. He didn't understand any of this, to be honest: it was all happening so fast. He just went with the flow of his sudden passion for this girl that he loved, the girl he was promised.

**__**

_Shinjite'ru hikari motome_

_Arukidasu kimi to ima_

**__**

She finished singing. "Ohayo, Inuyasha," she said, stretching. "Did you have a good night last night?" A smile played on her lips.

He grinned at her. "Hai, Kagome. What about you? Did you sleep well?"

"Hai, lazyhead. You were still asleep when I started singing." She paused. "That song was my mother's favorite," she said softly. "She had custom-made music boxes for Kikyou and me playing that song. That's where I learned it from." Gently, she moved his head out of her lap and rose. He moaned in disapproval. "Let me show you the box," she said in that soft voice. He loved it. He loved her hair, her laugh, her eyes, her voice, her body, her singing. _To hell with it_, he thought, softening. _I love her._

Kagome reached in her bag and ruffled around through it for a few silent minutes. After a while, she opened all the pockets, carefully, methodically, and tore everything out of them. She sat down on the floor hard. "It's not here," she whispered. "I can't find it." Staring at the wall, she let her hands droop. "I can't believe this. I forgot it. Baka." Her voice rose. "And _now_ I can't go back for it because they'll see me, and what excuse will I have _then_?"

Inuyasha crawled over to her and put his arms around her. "I'll fight for you," he offered.

"You and saying you'll fight for me," she sighed. "I told you, I'm sick of fighting and dying." She stopped. "Kikyou will hate me," she said tonelessly. "She'll think I left it on purpose, to show that I won't go back for her."

"Are you going back for her?" He tightened his grip on her.

She noticed and rested her hands on his arms. "Shiranai. She might not take me back."

"She'll turn you in, from what I've heard."

Kagome sighed again. "Maybe I trust too much, but I don't think she'd do that to me. She wants to get out of there too much. But it would kill her to be with me all of the time," she amended. "Demo, shiranai."

"My offer still stands to get your music box back," he said jokingly.

She stared at her bag. "No more killing," she said. "I'm so sick of this. There will be no more killing on my behalf."

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

Naraku sat down at his desk in his room. "Nande kora wa?" he demanded coolly. "What do you mean, she is gone?"

Kouga paced, agitated. "Exactly what I said. Kagome is missing. Her room is clean, as if she never was there. Kikyou told me the story—how some otoko no ko kidnapped her and whisked her away. Inuyasha, she said his name was, of the Tachikawa gang."

His older brother cocked an eyebrow. "The brother of Tachikawa Sesshoumaru? He has nerve. I've heard of the otoko no ko. He has a temper to match, and is a good fighter." He rose and motioned for his brother to sit in the other chair. Kouga obliged, and Naraku sat again. "What is there that we can do?"

"Shiranai!" he exclaimed. "You're my advisor, nii-san. Help me." He shot him a glance, then looked at the floor, turning crimson red. "Please. Help me rescue the woman I love." His voice was barely a whisper. Naraku had to strain his ears to hear him.

"We'll find her. Your woman shall be returned," he said shortly. "Kagome was given to you by her brother with his dying breath, as was the gang. We as a gang find the Tachikawa residence and fight them for Kagome. You will kill this insolent otoko no ko who has no right to steal away your woman. We bring Kagome back and all is well again." He sighed. Kagome had caused an amazingly large amount of trouble since the beginning. Naraku and Kouga had joined the group when Kouga was almost fourteen and he, Naraku, was sixteen. Kagome had been thirteen when they finally rescued her, on her birthday. Now she was kidnapped again. And, of course, to complicate things his foolish younger brother had fallen in love with the stupid girl.

Kouga was impetuous; he made decisions based on what he wanted. Naraku was more controlled. The only time he had let himself go was for Kikyou.

_Kikyou._

She hated him, he knew that much. He wasn't a fool. And now she was to give birth to their second child. Every time they slept together, she was passive and silent, allowing him to do what he wanted. And every time he was frustrated because she didn't participate.

_It could be worse. Kouga has not even consummated his relationship with Kagome._

"Arigatou, onii-san," Kouga said gratefully, rising and bowing before leaving Naraku to his thoughts.

Kagura, their daughter. She was Kikyou's pride and joy. _She would be about three now_, he thought detachedly. Kikyou loved Kagura more than anything else in the world. She insisted on naming their next son Houjo, after her brother that had died before the Nakamuras had arrived in the gang. That was, assuming she had sex with him again. _Or unless this child is a boy_, Naraku mused.

Suddenly he heard a laugh. He looked up sharply. "Who's there?" he asked.

The laugh came again. "Maa, Naraku," came a female voice, sarcastic and confidant, "thinking of your daughter, ne?"

Naraku rose and carefully looked around. Nobody seemed to be in the room with him. He sighed, blaming his overworked mind, and turned to sit in his chair.

A young woman was sitting in the swivel chair at his desk.

Her hair was short, and she had dark eyes. Her mouth was quirked into a sardonic smirk. "So, Naraku," she continued, "I also know that you wish to find the Tachikawa gang?"

"Who are you?" he asked sharply.

She cut him a glare. "You did not answer my question."

"And you have not answered mine," he said coolly. "Who are you, and why are you here?"

"My name is Hikari. I am here on behalf of my daughter," she shot back just as coolly.

He surveyed her with a skeptical eye. "You are not old enough to have a daughter."

Her smirk came back. "Neither is Kikyou. Demo, my daughter is _much_ older than your Kagura—or Kagura's mother, for that matter. And you, Nakamura Naraku, have offended her gravely."

"How?" he asked. "I do not know your daughter."

She dismissed his remark with a wave of her hand. "You may not know her, but yet you have caused her much anger and distress. Quite a few months ago, you came across a flock of birds sacred to her. And you slaughtered every one of them." Her eyes gleamed angrily. "First, I want to ask you this: Naze? What cause did you have to kill a flock of birds?"

Naraku stayed silent for a while. Finally, he said, "It was a challenge for myself as a warrior. If I could kill a flock of birds with just a knife, then I would be finished. And so I am."

"Not so with this business," Hikari interjected calmly. "You have caused my daughter much pain, and so you must repay her tenfold. She has teamed up with my brother as to cause you harm on your search to find Higurashi Kagome." Naraku started. "She has sworn to it that you will not find the Tachikawa gang until she has her repayment. And so you will never find Kagome." She paused, and then added, "I was against this entire Kagome business from the beginning. That stupid jou Sora made a stupid promise, and that stupid otoko no ko chose her. And now look what has happened."

Naraku chose not to ask about Sora and this promise she made, but instead asked, "What is it she wants me to do to repay her?"

The woman did not hesitate in answering, "You must sacrifice your own daughter, Kagura, to my sister."

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**A:N**: I love cliffies, don't you? OK, only when I write them. They're much better that way. What did you think? Love it? hate it? think it's just okay? Let me know by clicking that little purply-bluish/blueish-purple/whatever color that is button at the bottom left of the screen there. .:points to button:. And now, for the song lyrics. ^___~ Ta!

**__**

Sayonara,

Akai-Sakura

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**Glossary of Terms**

**__**

*_jou_: Girl.

**__**

*_Shiranai_: I'm not so sure if I've already done this one, so just to be safe, it means, "I don't know."

**__**

*_Nande kora wa?_: What is this? (I think that's how it's spelled. If that's wrong, please correct me.)

**__**

*_Aoi aoi sora no iro mo kidzukanai mama/Sugite yuku mainichi ga kawatte yuku_

The days pass by and change/Without us even realizing how blue the sky really is

**__**

*_Tsukareta wakagumi wo koe ima wo ikite/Sabitsuita kokoro mata ugokidasu yo_

Over coming that made-up scheme, we live the present/and our rusted hearts begin to beat again!

**__**

*_Toki no rizumu wo shireba mo ichedo toberu darou_

If we can find the rhythm of time, we can fly once again

**__**

*_Boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara/Ikite yuku doko made mo_

We live our lives/Wandering to the ends of the earth

**__**

*_Shinjite'ru hikari motome/Arukidasu kimi to ima_

Believing (in you?), now I begin my journey with you/In search of the light


	12. Chapter 12

**A:N**: Actually, I agree, **y. shiozaki**. I'm sure it's tiring to the readers who _don't_ know Japanese and have to look everything up and to the readers who _do_ know Japanese and wince at my bad usage of the language. Most of it is garnered from a few fics and from one of my best friends (who, now that I think about it, isn't the best at English either…); I'm really not qualified to write it. Plus, it's easier to write full-time in English. Now that it's nagging in the back of my head, I'm probably going to go back, download all of the past chapters, and change everything back into English. ;;; Gomen nasai, minna-san. (Hey, I know a few basics, okay?) So! I apologize for my bad Japanese—onto business. This fic will certainly seem like a huge time jump, but I want everyone to know that time _does_ pass. I don't want this thing to be set within a few months; rather, I'd like to be slightly more accurate and drag it out a few years. Rin and Kanna need to age, after all. .:covers mouth suddenly:. Spoiler!! Aack!

**__**

**Disclaimer**: I own nada. Except the plot, as you have heard. And that's only because I'm the only person to think up this, unless somebody steals my idea—in that case, your limbs shall be severed by hand. .:evil face:. Actually, I caught someone on another site that I'm posted on trying to copy this idea. I was… uh, let's just say _slightly_ angered, so I reported them to the staff. I'm glad to say that the fic was taken off shortly. Basically, what I'm trying to say is: don't sue if it's yours and don't steal if it's mine.

«»

«»

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Kagome of Tokyo_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Chapter 12_**

**_«»_**

**_«»_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

_You must sacrifice your own daughter, Kagura, to my daughter._

**__**

Naraku woke in a cold sweat. Of course, since he was Nakamura Naraku, after all, he didn't let it show. Kikyou slept beside him peacefully—indeed, the only time when she was serene at all. He looked at her blankly, his mind in inner turmoil.

**__**

Would he do that? Would he kill his eldest daughter so that his only brother could be avenged? Family honor, indeed.

**__**

_Which family will I honor—my brother or my daughter?_

**__**

He had been mulling this over for about a year now, perhaps a few months over a year. Kouga had been running frantic ever since Kagome's disappearance. He led search parties, he scoured the city. The unfortunate people who complained about the gang members searching their rooms were immediately tagged. Kouga brooded nearly all of the time, driving Naraku's ward Kohaku up a wall.

**__**

Kohaku was certainly progresssing well into his training, though. He was only surpassed by Kouga and Naraku himself. Naraku sat in silence for a little while, then abruptly leaped off the bed and headed swiftly for his office, where he could hopefully drown these worries in work, as he had been doing for over a year now.

**__**

No such luck awaited him.

**__**

As he slid the door open, a familiar young woman greeted him, sitting on his desk. "Kikyou has another child."

**__**

Naraku eyed the strange woman Hikari. "Yes," he replied simply, warily.

**__**

"Then you will have a daughter if you meet my daughter's demands. Why hesitate?" she practically demanded. Her dark eyes glittered coldly. "Ah, I see," she continued, goaded on by Naraku's silence. "You are afraid of what Kikyou thinks. Kikyou places her children far above her sister. Understandable, yes. Regrettable? Perhaps not. But if you want your brother to be happy, you will do as I tell you to."

**__**

"Silence!" Naraku roared.

**__**

A grim, sardonic smile flitted over Hikari's face. "What, Naraku? Are you so afraid of the truth? It won't bite you."

**__**

But Naraku thought grimly, _That is not what I am afraid of._ Calmly, he said aloud, "Which family should I honor then, o you who seems to know so much, Hikari-_sama_? Why do you not tell me? Kagura is of my own flesh and blood, conceived in the woman whom I love. Kouga is my brother, who shares blood and mother with me. Which, then, would _you_ honor?"

**__**

He had trapped her then. Her face betrayed no emotion, but he could feel it in the air. _A kindred spirit I have found indeed_, he thought coldly. _She is too like me. We could certainly have ruled together ruthlessly and conquered all of Tokyo._

**__**

"What I would do is not the question," she said evenly, obviously avoiding his question. "It is what _you_ are doing that concerns me. Will you finally make this sacrifice to my daughter?"

**__**

"Why have you not asked this in over a year?"

**__**

Her eyes glittered again. "I gave you time to think, to realize how serious this threat is that my daughter is posing. If it has sunk in by now, you would be snapping up this proposal."

**__**

Naraku half-smiled, half-smirked. "I am not as cold as you would think me, Hikari-sama."

**__**

Hikari reflected his smile, a female mirror of himself. "Oh, I think you are, Naraku. You just want to please your Kikyou too much." His lungs loosed the air in them as though he had been punched. She'd hit a sore spot apparently.

**__**

A thick silence fell, so thick that Naraku was sure if he pulled his knife out he could cut in neatly in half. He brooded; she glittered.

**__**

Finally….

**__**

"Fine," he said, the word reluctant to leave his mouth. The next sentence felt heavy to say and weighed his tongue down before he forced the words out. "I will kill my daughter in order to find Kagome."

**__**

Hikari smiled, and at her smile he shuddered inwardly. _If this woman could make Naraku shudder, of all people, what was she fully capable of?_ he wondered. "Good," she said softly. "This afternoon, you will take Kagura outside. All of your men will be there. Then, you will take a knife to her and kill her swiftly, so that she not feel pain." He flinched at the words. "My daughter may hold a grudge against you, but she does not hate your daughter. She will make it as easy as possible for little Kagura." Her eyes retained that hard, cold glitter that betrayed nothing. "Sleep on it. Within the week, you will be able to find the Tachikawa gang hideout and retrieve Kagome."

**__**

He couldn't help but ask coldly, "You will not lead us to it?"

**__**

"Oh no," she seemed to enjoy saying. "You must find it on your own. But I daresay that you will find it easily." A light flashed in Naraku's eyes, and in the span it took him to blink, the woman Hikari had disappeared.

«»

«»

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

Three-year-old Kagura toddled over to her mother. "Mama, mama, look!" she cried, stumbling.

**__**

Kikyou managed a smile. "You're getting better, Kagura-chan. Just keep practicing." As her daughter smiled broadly and continued to parade around, Kikyou sat in thought. This was ridiculous. Kouga was making a fool out of himself for her stupid sister. And what had she done to deserve it? Slept around like the common, frowsy whore she was.

**__**

_At least no more must die for her sake_, she thought angrily, outwardly modulating her appearance. _She's already killed so many, it's amazing that there isn't a level of hell dedicated to her._ Kagura clutched her leg again. "Mamaaa," she whined, her crimson eyes flashing. "Pay 'tention! You're not paying 'tention!"

**__**

"Kikyou," came a deep, solemn voice, "let me take Kagura off your hands for you."

**__**

Kikyou looked up, distracted from her thoughts. Naraku stood before her, Kagura safely collected in his arms. She stood. "No. I'll watch her. She barely knows you," she replied steadily.

**__**

Naraku didn't miss a beat. "She's my daughter as well as yours," he said calmly, his face expressionless.

**__**

Her eyes flashed. "It's a pity you never acknowleged that before now, _Naraku_. She barely knows you."

**__**

Kagura struggled in her father's arms. "Mama… want mama," she pouted. Her tiny arms went out for Kikyou, and this wrenched even her iced heartstrings.

**__**

Involuntarily, she reached for her daughter. "Give her to me."

**__**

He tightened his hold on Kagura. "I'll watch her. You rest. It's been hard, losing your sister. You need to get some sleep."

**__**

Kikyou laughed bitterly. "The sister I never wanted? The sister who _murdered_ my family? The sister who sold herself to be a _slut_? Oh yes, I miss her dearly, _Naraku_. I haven't had a wink of sleep since she left your brother to whore around the town." Naraku didn't flinch as Kouga had done every time she made the remark. "I'd rather have my daughter to console me than your bed," she shot airily.

**__**

"Just let me get to know her this afternoon," Naraku insisted coolly.

**__**

"Why!"

**__**

It wasn't a question, and he knew it. Instead, he blatantly avoided the answer. "You have Kanna. Look to her." He swiftly headed off.

**__**

"Naraku!" she shouted. "Give me back my daughter!"

**__**

He ignored her as Kagura's arms reached over his shoulder. "Mama, mama," she sobbed. She began to beat at his shoulder and neck. "I want mama!" she shrieked inbetween sobs. "Leave me 'lone, bad man! Go 'way! Want… _mama_!"

**__**

Kikyou started to sob along with her daughter, who was quickly receding in the distance. "Naraku!" she shouted again. "Bring Kagura back to me! She doesn't know you!" But her cries were useless and she knew it. She dropped back into her chair, worn out. Kanna crawled up to her, solemn and curious of all the screaming. Kikyou scooped her up and held her. A chill of foreboding swept through her body, and she clutched her youngest daughter tight. "Naraku," she whispered. "Don't you dare hurt my Kagura."

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

Naraku set the screaming Kagura down and nodded to Daisuke. "Gag her," he said abruptly, turning away so he would not have to see it. As the intensity of the child's screams dulled, he thought sorrowfully, _Didn't she see how this hurt me? I don't want to hurt you, Kikyou._

**__**

_I love you too much._

**__**

He turned back to see a flailing Kagura. "Listen, Kagura," he said, leaning in so she could clearly see him, "if you are not quiet I am not afraid to strike you." He raised his hand to emphasize the point. "Do you understand me?"

**__**

Kagura stole a look at his outstretched palm and nodded, crimson eyes full of tears and anger.

**__**

"There now," Naraku said curtly. "If you are quiet, I will remove the gag. But if you cry out so much as once, I will hit you and then that is that. Be a good girl and I will bring Mama," he added on a sudden inspiration.

**__**

Sure enough, it worked. He noted coldly that she was silent after they removed the gag. It truly was well enough that he did not know any of his children, for if he did, it occurred to him, he would have a problem doing this. "Now lay down on the table," he ordered. With the silent trust of a child, Kagura obeyed.

**__**

Naraku took the knife. Hikari had made it obvious that it must be he who struck down this innocent girl. He quietly closed his eyes as the dagger bore down on his own child, his flesh and blood, his only eldest child and daughter….

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

A child's shriek rent the air.

«»

«»

**__**

Kikyou bolted from her seat, still clinging to Kanna. "Kagura!" she screamed, a lone tear falling, the only amount she allowed herself to shed. Without even seeing, she ran, Kanna whimpering and clutching her mother's neck. Even if Kanna was only a year old, she had been silent for so long that Kikyou was starting to believe her a mute.

**__**

Kagura was her only source of laughter, her only smiles, her only salvation. If Naraku had done anything to her, he would pay, Kikyou vowed in her silent fury.

**__**

She arrived too late.

**__**

Everyone had deserted the scene when they heard her scream, obviously. After what Kouga had reported over a year ago, they were all ambivalent around her. But Kagura.... Kagura….

**__**

"Kagura," Kikyou moaned, falling to the ground. Kanna crept up to the low table and stared wide-eyed at her sister's body. Kagura's mouth was frozen in an eternal howl, a few tears still fresh on her cheek. Blood seeped out from her chest, staining her shirt a deep ruby-red.

**__**

As Kikyou lay sobbing on the floor, she heard a tiny voice say, "Kagura." She looked up, tears still fresh in her eyes. Little Kanna was still staring at the body, tugging at her sister's hand. "Kagura," she repeated, more insistent. "Kagura!"

**__**

Kikyou's eyes filled with tears again. Her heart felt ripped out, something she hadn't felt since Houjou died when she was twelve. Kagome's fault, of course, she seethed to herself.

**__**

And now Naraku had dared to take away her source of happiness, her very own daughter! Her bright little Kagura, so full of hope and joy. Kikyou had had hopes for Kagura that she wouldn't end up bitter and jaded like her mother. But now those hopes were destroyed, dashed on the rocks with the death of her little girl, her Kagura-chan. She stood, suddenly possessed with an inhuman rage. Kanna clung to her legs, eerily reminiscent of Kagura only minutes before.

**__**

"_Naraku!_" Kikyou screamed into the distance where she knew her daughter's murderor lay. "Naraku, you have crossed me for the _last_ time! You and that bitch Kagome… I swear, you shall both die by my hand!" Never again would he cross her. This was the last straw. "_Shin-e_, Nakamura Naraku!" He had taken away her daughter… now she would take away his life.

**__**

"I tell you that I shall not rest until my hand has struck you down!"

«»

«»

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**A:N**: .:sigh:. Why do these chapters never come out as planned? I wanted Kohaku in this one. .:thinks:. But I think this was good on its own. What do you think? Are you rejoicing in my lack of Japanese? The only word used was "shin-e", and I always seem to have Kikyou screaming that. ((By the by, "shin-e" means "die!")) Review, please! I've suffered from a lack of reviews lately due to a lack of updating. Help me out!! ;; Please _por favor_! _Muchas gracias por tú._ I'm getting much better at fluency in Spanish. Visits to Mexico do that to you, ya know. Later, and pleeeeeeeeeease review!

**__**

Sayonara,

Akai-Sakura


	13. Chapter 13

****

A:N: I apologize for the extremely long break. There is no excuse except sheer procrastination, and my humblest apologies. I wrote the twelfth chapter much earlier, but I kept putting off updating. Which is absolutely horrid of me, and I do apologize. So! It has been far too long, almost so long that I've lost track of my plot. _Almost_ being the key word there. I have an idea of how I want to do this chapter, so I'll just run with that and hope you guys are happy. Again, a resounding, "I'M SORRY!!" is in order. (And by the by, excessive punctuation shows an unbalanced mind.) Oh, and by the by, this summer I finally read _The Firebrand_ by Marion Zimmer Bradley. Good book! I would say awesome, but the mythos in that book were really screwed up, and it almost made me cry. But no matter. It was a well-portrayed Troy and I did appreciate it (even if there was the "One Good and All-Loving Mother" theme… grr-arg). So, on with the story!

****

Disclaimer: Nothing, as per usual. Sorry, I tell a lie. I own the title and the plot. Sadly, I do not own InuYasha, although there was that very odd dream the other night involving Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippou-chan… at my school, fighting youkai, of all places…. But other than that, nada y nadie.

«»

«»

«»

**__**

Kagome of Tokyo

Chapter 13

«»

«»

«»

_Blood._

His head is crowned with blood; his hands, stained with it. His blank, inscrutable eyes are boring into her like a drill, making her uncomfortable in his presence. This face… the black hair that hangs down to his shoulders, so old-fashioned… it seems familiar to her memory.

He opens his mouth.

"Sango."

She startles at the sound of her name.

"I want you."

Suddenly the face becomes clear to her—he is the most dangerous man she knows, he is the kidnapper she has feared the most, he is the man her best friend tried to escape.

She screams as he opens her mouth again and blood rushes out. He blinks and falls forward, a dagger wound in his back.

Her best friend stands before her now, a vindicated and cold look in her eye. "Were you with him?" she asks, her voice devoid of the warmth and joy she has come to know so well.

"No!" she tries to scream, and struggles to move. She is struck with the realization that this is not her friend at all… rather, it is the other one.

The woman steps forward with the bloodied dagger. "You must die. He must die. She must die." Her voice rises in pain and fury. "For killing my daughter, you all must die!"

A girl walks up to the younger woman, blank eyes the crimson color of blood, the same color that stains her little shirt. The woman sobs and holds her arms out. "Kagura!" she cries, the rage in her voice replaced with endless pain, the pain of losing a child, the pain of betrayal, the pain that would last throughout death.

The girl tugs at her leg, making her recoil. "Rin must play with me," she says emotionlessly. "Rin will play."

"No!" she screams, wrenching her leg away from the child's grasp. "Don't take Rin! No!"

"Kagura!" the woman cries out, falling to her knees and reaching out to the dead child. "Please, my Kagura!"

"Rin will play," the girl repeats.

"Don't take her!"

"Kagura!"

"Rin!"

«»

«»

«»

Miroku awoke to Sango clawing at her sheets. "No, don't take her, Rin, no!" Her eyes were blank and she was convulsing. "See the blood, it stains the ground… oh, oh, save yourselves, do not die!"

He shook her. "Sango!" Miroku yelled in her ear. "Sango-chan, wake up, it's just a dream!"

She blinked at him with glassy eyes. "No, please, do not die, my love, my heart, don't die," she whimpered. A sudden swell of affection overcame him, and he hugged her fiercely.

"I will not die, Sango-chan, I promise," he whispered in her ear. "I would never leave you and Rin alone. I love you far too much to die on you."

Sango's voice rose in pitch as she keened, "But you will! Ah, my love, please don't fight in the battle that destroys; don't give in to the monster that eats men!" She broke away wildly and threw open the door.

"Sango, what—"

"Tachikawa!" she shrieked, her voice wild, her eyes blank and glassy. "Tachikawa, we have been frowned upon by the divine; and thus our future is no more!"

Inuyasha opened his door down the hall. "Sango, what are you talking about?" His sleepy amber eyes frowned at her.

Kagome burst out past Inuyasha. "A vision!" she breathed. She ran to her friend. "Sango, is it a vision?"

Sango stared at the girl. "You are covered in blood and fire," she whispered. "She will kill you, as she will kill her husband, as she will kill me!" Her friend flinched, but held her shoulders steady. "Miroku… ah, my love, Miroku will die by the hand of our youngest brother…" She collapsed in a pile on the floor.

"What is happening here?" a calm and steady voice asked. Kagome whirled around to face Tachikawa Sesshoumaru. His eyebrow was arched, his eyes were calm and modulated. "Why is Sango lying on the hallway floor?"

A little girl's face peeped out from behind Sesshoumaru, brown eyes wide. "Mama?" she whispered. "Is Mama okay?" At five, Rin was a precocious little child who had seen her mother go through her share of visions. But none of them had ever seen such a vision to drive Sango out into the hallway screaming wildly before.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru steadily. "Who is the youngest Tachikawa brother?" she asked, rather than answer his question.

Her question met a deathlike silence. Sesshoumaru averted his eyes. "Well?" she demanded, surprised at her own command of the situation. "Is it Inuyasha, or is there someone else? Because I know that Inuyasha would never kill Miroku."

Inuyasha suddenly held her from behind. "It doesn't matter, Kagome," he muttered fiercely in her ear. "Sango was just having a dream… sort of."

"No!" she lashed out. "Did you see her eyes? There was a seer that I once knew, in a gang that kidnapped me, and she looked exactly like that. We have to listen to her screams. Now who is the youngest Tachikawa?"

"Sango is the youngest," Sesshoumaru said abruptly. "It is I, then Inuyasha, then Sango. There are no more."

"Then you saying that Inuyasha will kill his sister's husband!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha tightened his hold on her. "Please…" she whispered, the fight suddenly gone out of her as she sensed Inuyasha's distress. "Please, tell me that there's another Tachikawa, somewhere."

But Sesshoumaru refused to even look at her. "Miroku, take care of Sango," he said quietly. "She has seen things that I would not wish on even our enemies. She should spend the rest of the day recuperating in her room." Miroku nodded wordlessly and silently lifted up the lifeless form of the woman he loved. As he entered their room, Inuyasha shut the door behind them. Kagome turned away to enter hers and Inuyasha's room, but she was not so lucky. "Kagome," came Sesshoumaru's even and ever-calm voice. "I would like to talk to you privately."

Kagome turned back around and shot a supplicating glance at Inuyasha, but Sesshoumaru said evenly, "_Alone_, if you please." Inuyasha's amber eyes flashed at his older brother in irritation, but even he held his tongue. Silently, Kagome glided after Sesshoumaru. The eldest Tachikawa brother may infuriate his half-brother sometimes, but they were always civil, at the least, to each other, and Sesshoumaru had treated Kagome herself with nothing but kindness. She thought of him as a brother… a bit like Houjou, just quieter, and with an inner Souta. Thinking of her brothers now made Kagome's eyes water, so she determinedly wiped her mind of the Higurashi family and followed her lover's brother into his room.

Sesshoumaru shut his door as Kagome sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. He took a seat behind the desk. "Now, Kagome," he said in that serious and quiet voice, "there's a lot about the Tachikawa family that not even Inuyasha has told you."

She intended to flare out, "How do _you_ know?" but kept quiet instead. There was an intense and strange air in the room, thicker than even in the hallway this morning.

"I want to tell you this because I think you deserve to hear it from me." He paused and sighed. "Since Sango and Inuyasha shared both parents with him, they're even more biased than I am."

She waited.

He took a deep breath. "No one wants to mention it around Sango or Inuyasha, because this cut them deeply. It was a grave occurrence for all involved, including myself. I cannot begin to tell you how many times I've berated myself for letting this happen." Sesshoumaru paused, then continued, "There is another, younger Tachikawa brother. He was born a few years after Sango and he was cherished dearly. Unfortunately, two years after he was born, their mother became very ill and died."

Kagome covered her mouth in shock. Inuyasha had never told her about his mother, only that when she sang, she sounded like her. Suddenly she realized the comfort in that.

"Our youngest brother was loved and cared for. He was a colicky baby, but soon he grew out of that and was a fine, healthy young boy. Inuyasha and I were even teaching him the basics of fighting so that when he grew older, he could make a fine contribution to the gang. Sango was closest to him, I suppose as a mother figure. She talked to him, took care of him, nursed him back to health, and wrapped his wounds when he got hurt."

Fondly, Kagome remembered Kohaku. He had clung to her like a son, and she had loved the young boy as if she was his blood-sister. A memory floated through her mind—Kohaku had heard some boys trash-talking his "sister" and had fought for her honor. _Just like Souta and Houjou had done_, she thought, a bittersweet smile threatening to push through.

"One day…" Sesshoumaru hesitated. "I was too harsh on him. I was training with him and snapped at him because he made a wrong move. The boy was always impulsive and did things without thinking, and that was what got him into this mess. He argued back, and it got to the point where he took his things and ran off in the dead of night without even telling Sango where he intended to go."

A long silence ensued. Kagome finally broke it by saying, "Sesshoumaru, it wasn't your fault."

A bitter look crossed the man's eyes. "But if I hadn't argued, then he wouldn't have left, Kagome."

She shook her head vehemently, but he ignored it and went on. "The next I heard of my brother, he was with a very dangerous man. Actually, a former ally of mine who turned tail and refused any alliance with any gang whatsoever."

_Sounds like Naraku_, she thought bitterly.

"Apparently the story was that the boy was with him because he couldn't remember his past. This man was said to have told him that he didn't need to worry, because he would take him in and he would never need to worry again about any of his past." Sesshoumaru closed his eyes briefly, then opened them again calmly, emotionlessly. "The boy agreed and has stayed with him since. He doesn't remember us at all."

Her throat closed as a lump rose in it. "I'm so sorry," she managed to whisper.

He inclined his head slightly to accept her sympathy. "I have not seen my brother Kohaku since that last day," he began, but was immediately cut off by a shocked shriek. He looked up to see Kagome standing, a horrified look on her face.

"_Kohaku?!_"

«»

«»

«»

****

A:N: Wow. o.o That was actually pretty good. Again, I never intend for these to end up the way they do… actually, they kind of run away from me. I didn't want Kohaku's identity to be revealed until he had—er, well, until much later in the storyline. I'm sure you guys can see where this is going, but I still don't want to reveal anything before I have to. Heh. Anyway! There you have it, the thirteenth chapter. Fourteenth will come soon and hopefully shall have some surprises in it. And a few people have e-mailed me asking if I can go into the original characters of Troy and Greece during the Trojan War. What do you think? If I do, I'd like to start off with Paris. Actually, I despise all of the Greeks except Menelaus and Clytemnestra, and I adore all the Trojans except Paris. (Helen counts as a Greek.) So it's up to you now. Ciao, bella! (Now, going from Italian to Japanese…)

Sayonara,

Akai-Sakura


End file.
